The HotCrazy Scale
by Some Guy 329756789-01A
Summary: A girl is allowed to be crazy, so long as she is at least equally hot. You want a girl to be higher on the Hot-scale than she is on the crazy scale. So why is it that all of the hottest women are crazy as hell? Ah well. Rated M for Mature (To protect my worthless hide) and for the Maniac writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. This will be the only disclaimer, because seriously. I own nothing by my own skin and thoughts. The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal is the property of whoever owns How I Met Your Mother, as is the show. I own literally nothing in this story.

A/N: Yep. Another story. I'm working on my others, but this? This is yet another side project that came about from reading another fanfic wherein I hoped and prayed a pairing would happen, but didn't quite. Lemme know if you guys want more, or if this should just be a one-shot.

The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal. An interesting theory first presented by Barney Stinson in the hit TV show: How I Met Your Mother. It described a chart which explained that a girl was allowed to be crazy, as long as she was equally hot (or hotter.) So if a girl registered a 4 on the crazy-scale? She had to be at least a 4 on the hot-scale. And you wanted the girl to be above the line, otherwise known as 'The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal.

Danny was confused as to when he'd fallen in with this particular line of thought. Sam, who'd been his highschool girlfriend, was objectively a 9 on the Crazy scale, whereas objectively she was only about an 8. Maybe a high 7. She only reached a nine when she dressed up, due to the rather non-objective nature of the 9-10 portion of the hot scale. That's the realm of fetishes and such, which explained why there were always so few examples of 9's and 10's that all guys could agree on.

So why, exactly, was he thinking about this? Because of the 9.5 to his right. She was easily a 9 on the crazy scale. If not higher. But a 9.5 could make up for a LOT when it came to that kind of thing. Homicidal? Maybe. Psychotic? Possibly. Self-centered? Well… Danny would have to disagree, but he was biased.

Casper High was long behind him, by about 6 months. He'd applied and been accepted (Thank his lucky stars) by California State University for the Astronomy program. Now, out of High School, most guys, at least the academic ones, would be focusing on school nearly to the exclusion of all else. But with Tucker as his roommate? Danny had finally grown into what most guys found years earlier. His hormones. At 18, he could hardly be blamed for finally finding the wide plethora of various female company attractive. Yes, he and Sam had done some exploring, but… The less said about that? The better.

One thing that came with keeping a public profile as a hero? Lack of long-term relationships. Danny finally understood why Hollywood actors and stresses seemed to go through so much relationship hassle. Privacy was a thing one got in bursts at best unless one just stopped doing anything at all. Sure, he could go invisible, disguise himself, or use one of the holographic rings Tucker had developed in order to do normal things, but a relationship? Nope. Fame-seekers were too plentiful.

Which is why Danny did something most of the Hero community (yes, there's a community. Go figure?) looked upon as questionable at best.

He went for villains.

Now, why would someone with a decent sense of personal justice, a respect for life, and a strong desire to protect the world from the darker elements willingly know villains in a biblical sense? Because villains, as opposed to some heroes and a majority of the un-powered public, knew the value of discretion. For the most part. The Joker doesn't count. Nor did most of Danny's own Rogue Gallery.

On another note, at least he always knew where he stood with the 'bad girls.' Kitty only ever stopped by when she wanted revenge on Johnny 13 for his own philandering ways, Ember dropped by when she was on tour and just wanted to relieve some stress before their inevitable fight… Or after their inevitable fight. And the mortal ones? At least to them he was the supernatural hero. Danny, for all that he wished he could, didn't take care of the mundane crimes. He had his hands full enough dealing with ghosts and necromancers, thank you very much. Ghosts trying to terrorize whatever city he happened to live in and Necromancers trying to control ghosts and zombies for personal gain.

It's amazing how much of a balancing act Danny's had to deal with over the last 4 years. After the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone calmed down, at least partially due to Vlad still being missing after the Disasteroid incident, Danny was forced to contend with contemporaries of Freakshow, looking to use Ghosts to their own advantage. When Danny had been drawn into saving Desiree from Faust with the help of some British asshole named Constantine, who then attempted to exorcise the Wishing Ghost before she was ready to move on? He'd been solidly confused at how he was defending a former enemy from someone who should, ostensibly, be an ally.

And now? Not so much. He laid on his bed with a head of long silky black hair on his shoulder as the woman snored away peacefully, despite their rather raucous activities just a few hours previous. There were days when it really did pay to be known as a source of physical relief, and whenever Blackfire was 'in the quadrant' he always wound up clearing some space in his usually busy schedule. He had a final for the first semester coming up soon, and his duplicate was running on empty.

Carefully extricating himself from the comfortable embrace of the darker Tameranian princess, Danny made his way to the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Tucker and began making a pot of coffee. As the rich aroma filled the air, he could only wonder how, exactly, he'd wound up like this. A college student and world-famous hero who happened to sleep with certain female villains on a regular basis.

Simple answer? They were above the line on the Vickey Mendoza Diagonal, and he was only human.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Teen Titans, not Danny Phantom, Nothing. Nadda. Zilch. Zero. I'm not going to claim anything except the order in which these words are strung together. Not the idea behind them, even. And if any of the owners of the various references want me to change this stuff? I'll take is as a gold star that they noticed my insipid little work of fanfiction.

When Danny had first begun his misadventures with the opposite gender? It had been at a nightclub in the first week after he and Tucker moved to Jump City in California. Why Jump City? Because. It made sense at the time, and the rent was cheap due to low property values considering how often residential areas managed to get caught in crossfires from superhero/supervillain fights.

The nightclub was called 'The Circuit Board' and played pretty much only techno remixes of various pop songs, along with Dubstep. Not the best place, but not the worst by a long shot. That dubious honor went to the rock club that he had gone to with Ember when he was 'exploring' the possibility of a relationship with the rocker ghost. It… Kinda worked out? Sort of? There's a reason Danny's facebook page read 'it's complicated' under the relationship section.

But there he was, not enjoying a bloody moment of the loud music, flashing lights, and warm bodies pressed up against each other so close he might as well have been in a sardine can. He could feel the beat of the music just by standing, not even in the air itself, but through the bodies of those standing next to him. Tucker had run off to hit on some girl or another and if his sight wasn't utterly betraying him? Danny was sure he could make out Tucker's beret, and the wearer playing tonsil hockey with a girl Danny could only describe as 'library wallflower' given the braid, glasses, and pleated skirt she was wearing to this kind of club…

Then his vision was filled with pink. He had to look down a bit to see anything else, really. He wasn't an overly tall guy, but all he'd seen was hair done up in what could only be called bent horns. Beneath that? A pale face with pink cat-like eyes, soft features and below that an amazing view of the girl's modest… 'tracts of land.' Modest though they may have been, the girls figure easily made the reason obvious as she appeared to be some form of athlete, probably a gymnast or just someone who did a lot of yoga in her spare time? Anyways, she looked flexible as hell and while her tits might have been modestly sized? Her dress managed to show off a wonderful view of them from Danny's vantage point.

"You. I know who you are." She'd said, her voice firm and accusatory. "What in the hell is someone like YOU doing here?"

Never let it be said that Jinx was a fool. She was a supernatural villain. Danny was a supernatural hero. It was an unspoken, yet widely acknowledged, rule that heroes and villains tended to come in types and they tended to fight within their area of expertise. But she was also horny as fuck-all after a spell had gone wrong and Raven had screwed everything up with her own black magic. She knew exactly what *could* happen if she took on Danny Friggin' Phantom. She had no delusions that without her team to back her up, the experienced hero would tear her apart.

Magic may work on Ghosts, but the basic limitations still applied. You had to actually HIT them with the spells in order for it to work. And Danny'd grown quite good at not getting hit by things.

"Just trying to relax." Danny had responded, carefully. "You?" he asked, offering her a soda he'd just grabbed from the bar.

Jinx took it and downed it all. "No booze?" she asked, not tasting or feeling the distinct give-away of alcohol in the beverage. Or Rohypnol, thankfully.

"Hero, remember? Not legal drinking age yet." He grinned. Not that it'd stopped him and Tucker on several occasions… But still Public face and all.

Jinxy simply nodded and proceeded to drag Danny out into the crowd to dance. What had followed was an hour of grinding not only against each other, but against damned near everyone else around. A bit awkward, but the dedicated company more than made up for the issue.

When both of them were dehydrated, from the stiflingly hot atmosphere of the club's over-packed dancing crowd and lack of proper air-ventilation, they'd made their way out of the club, abandoning Tucker to his 'grisly fate' of being suffocated under the generous assets of the formerly pure 'wallflower.'

Danny and Jinx? Had gone back to his place and played tonsil hockey for a while before moving on to the more adventurous stuff. Danny's initial breakthrough from 'technical virgin' to 'pipes have been cleaned' was… Illuminating to say the least. The Holy had been made Unholy, the clean unclean and then re-sanctified in the crucible of carnality by the time they both laid down to sleep. The sun was rising, and Danny managed to not embarrass himself enough that Jinx made a promise to come back for more later in the week, since she now knew where he lived… After she walked out of his apartment with a bit of a limp, that is.

Later in the week? He'd come home to the apartment to find both Jinx and Cheshire sitting on his couch, drinking some beers he and Tucker had managed to acquire 'perfectly legally' (Via fake IDs and Holographic image inducers.) And thusly the Holy grail was found for a few brief hours in the life of Danny Fenton. An agreement was struck, that as long as he didn't fight them in their off-the-clock time? They wouldn't fight him during that time either. Schedules were made, thanks to Tucker and his amazing understanding of 'the eternal search of Man,' and accords were struck.

Danny just hoped they'd last. He still hadn't lived down, 6 months later, that time when Blackfire had asked him to rule Tameran with her after ousting her sister entirely from the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We know this song and dance.

A/N: For the sake of reference, I'm running on the idea that Danny is an experienced hero, not someone to 'join' the Teen Titans, but someone who can help out occasionally. Freelance, non-League, and able to rip most newbie villains in his bailiwick apart.

There were days when Danny was more than happy to help out his fellow heroes in the city, the Teen Titans. He stayed out of their way as much as possible and really only stepped in when it was one of his own Rogue's Gallery that was causing issue, or a Necromancer since he had a special hatred for those bastards… Most days, though? He stayed out of their way entirely. They were basically junior heroes striking out on their own. He moved into their city after they were already established as a government-backed group of Law-enforcement supplementary units. Whereas he was only given carte-blanche when it came to ghostly phenomena or those that interacted with such.

Today, however, they'd come to him for help. Well, most of them anyways. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Robin had come to him at his apartment after he'd gotten done looking for a job in the new city he'd settled in to ask him to accompany them into space.

It took him all of five seconds to agree. Despite the Disasteroid incident turning him (Just a bit) to the thought of going to space? He was still a space-nut. And the chance to visit another planet? Hell yeah.

Apparently Starfire was getting married, and upon hearing that Danny's stomach began sinking through his shoes. He had a VERY bad feeling about this. Starfire was the younger sister of one of his semi-regular bed-mates, Blackfire… And Blackfire hated her sister like nothing else.

They'd met at some rave or another that Tucker had, again, dragged Danny to in order to 'get out and socialize' under disguise via the image-inducer rings. Danny was enjoying the scene, since it was a bit less painfully crowded than the one at which he'd met Jinx, and was talking to the Titan's newest attachment, a black-haird girl with pale skin and facial markings denoting her as 'not likely human' insofar as they appeared to be organic. Her aura was different as well. He could tell almost right off that buried beneath the sunny exterior was a core of malice and rage… But hey, to each their own, right? Whatever got her out of bed in the morning wasn't his business. That and he could tell right off the bat she was looking for some 'good old fashioned fun' with no strings attached. His kind of relationship at this point in his life!

When the Titans had rushed off to save Starfire? Blackfire had gone just at the end and the whole group hadn't returned, leaving Danny more than a little annoyed. But then she'd turned up the next day to 'resume the conversation they'd been having.'

Which ultimately found them both sweaty and naked under his sheets before she'd rushed off to her ship so she could try to dodge imprisonment for theft in another part of the Galaxy.

Normally it was the guy who did the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' routine! But he'd grown used to it when Jinx, his previously only 'regular' had run off more times than he cared to count to commit some bank robbery or another only to get captured by the Titans. Ever have to break your not-girlfriend out of prison without getting caught while also not going against one's own morals? It's difficult. But she'd offered another threesome with Cheshire, but with more girl-on-girl action this time… And Danny was still only human.

Still left Gizmo and Mammoth to rot until they could get busted out on their own. It's what they get for getting up in his face.

But back to the mission at hand. Saving Starfire from a one-way ticket to martial hell. With the lack of seating available in the T-craft, Danny had done what he though completely normal. He simply possessed the machine itself, taking over as it's A.I. system, except where Cyborg's own systems reached.

That was trippy. He'd learned that trick from Technus in exchange for keeping him out of the hands of the GiW and an agreement to keep time in 'that infernal thermos' down to a minimum. But overshadowing a PDA was nothing compared to overshadowing a whole ship. Every thought sent a whole new set of priorities through the ship's computers. Combat simulations compiling faster than Danny had time to really assimilate them… until finally he got control of both the ship and his own mind. Then everything was fine, though errant thoughts still sent several disks into simulations that he had to cancel before they ate up the cpu runtime. Finite amount of memory, after all. Can't use it for everything all at once.

Getting shot down over an alien planet HURT. When the first impact of the ground rocked the scored remnants of the ship, Danny was sent flying out of the ship to skid along the ground, where white ethereal rings formed and transformed him back into his fully human self.

When he woke up? It was not to a hospital bed, oddly. Instead it was to the sight of a crowned Blackfire leaning over him, and a stinging sensation like he'd just been shocked. As the dark Tameranean Princess stood up, Danny could see a finger-sized device still spitting sparks and flashes of electricity.

"Oh crap." He sighed as he sat up, "How long was I out?"

"Only about 3 hours, boy-toy." Blackfire said, smiling as she wrapped the still-human halfa in a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here. When my sister's friends said they were coming along? I just assumed it'd be their silly little team. But since YOU'RE here? I may have to change my plans slightly." She purred.

This sent Danny's stomach spiraling lower through the soles of his boots. This could only end badly.

One of the dangers he'd already noted of his habit of going for the villainesses in Jump City alone? Is that they tend to be selfish, greedy, cruel, violent, or any combination thereof. Blackfire, from what he'd seen of her over the last few months (The few visits she'd made to him in that time anyway) was at the very least selfish and violent. Easily a 5 on the Crazy-scale. Bit a 9m5 on the hot, so still above the line. So when, during the feast at which he was cautioned against eating anything by the Titans, Blackfire announced the plans to have her sister marry some.. Green blob thing? He was more than slightly shocked.

"And to solidify my own rule of Tameran, I shall be marrying a mighty hero of Earth." She announced.

Danny nearly tried to go invisible, just so he could escape the inevitable.

"Danny Phantom!" She finished with an air of self-satisfied pride.

"Fuck." He sighed. "I knew it."

The Teen Titans looked more than slightly confused at this announcement. Starfire had almost expected Blackfire to say she'd chosen Robin to be her consort, just to mess with her head. Or screw over Robin somehow. Either way? She had NOT expected her sister to announce that she'd chosen the relatively unknown hero who had accompanied them.

Robin, however, noted the lack of surprise in Danny's reaction. "So. Does this kind of thing happen often for you?" he asked.

"No… But I knew Blackfire was up to something… Just didn't expect her to take the lyrics of 'if you like it, then you better put a ring on it' seriously." He responded, laying his head on the table as his aura deepend in color to show the maloncholy of 'I knew this would go bad' set into his half-ghost body.

"Like?" Starfire asked, completely switching tracks from her impending marriage, partially due to her mind trying not to think about it… "My sister… Likes you?"

"You could say-" Danny's response was cut off.

"He's banged me like a drum several times." Blackfire interjected. "Which means we're practically already married."

When everyone looked back to where Danny had been sitting, they only saw an empty chair. Thank the powers that be for invisibility and intangibility. Danny had sunk through the floor and made his way in a leisurely 'float' speed towards Blackfires chambers, where he'd woken up the first time.

The wedding had been set for moonrise… Well, HIS anyways. Starfire at least got an extra… what? 12 hours? Danny had no idea how long the Tameranean moon stayed in the sky, but HER wedding was set for Moonset. For all he knew? It was a span of 4 hours. But by the time Starfire was getting married? He'd be long lost to the realm of marital hell. And if the looks the queen's 'oh-so-devoted' servants and guards had given the spot he'd been when she told everyone he'd… er… Docked his ship in her hangar had been any indication? It was a legal requirement. Royalty. This is what he gets for calling a girl 'princess' one damned time and actually being *right.*

So, no shit. There he was, about to get married to a 9.5 on the hot (Making her way to a 6 or 7 on the crazy scale) when the girl who'd gotten him into this situation in the first place shows up in… Well, it WAS her room, after all. So it was to be understood... And starts undressing.

"I know you're here, Phantom." She said. "I can always tell when you're nearby."

Shit… Alien ghost tech? Or was it just Blackfire being creepy again? Damn him and his testosterone! He dropped his invisibility, but remained only partially attuned to the physical world. Just enough that he could be heard as well as seen. But not touched. Didn't want to take the chance.

"You've got 15 seconds before I start looking for a way to go…" he stopped when Blackfire turned around and showed him her nude front, pushing her arms together and forward a bit to give him a MARVELOUS view of her perky tits. "Those are two VERY good reasons. I retract my previous statement."

Somewhere in Danny's head, a small man named 'reason' could be seen going over a few schematics for 'how did I get into this' while a larger man with hairy arms and a nametag saying 'Instinct' stood at the controls, pushing the button labeled 'hit that like the fist of an angry God!'

When they'd finished, hours later, the only thing that could be said was 'Oh shit, Husband." He still bristled at that word… "We're late for our own wedding!"

And then something rather awkward happened. They got dressed rather quickly, at least Blackfire did while Danny delayed as long as he could reasonably get away with… And then Starfire challenged Blackfire for the crown.

Turned out? The armada of ships in orbit? Next-to-worthless. Remote controlled. All set up so Blackfire could get some jewel of Charta and gain a massive power-boost. It really was rather confusing… But in the end Starfire won the challenge and banished Blackfire from Tameran… After apparently agreeing to allow her to pursue marriage to 'The Friend Phantom Danny.' There were some comments made about how they must do 'the dating of doubles' at some point, but by that point Danny had run. Better part of valor and all that. He hid out in the ship (Literally. He overshadowed it again) until they returned to earth where he slipped off invisibly to get the HELL back to his regular life.

To this day? He refuses to acknowledge the concept he might actually be married by the laws of another planet. Nope. No, no, no, no. No. Stop asking… He's never going to live it down… At this point? He was just waiting for Jinx or one of his other 'regulars' to find out about this snag.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own literally nothing save the clothes on my back, and even that's legally disputable.

A/N: For the Guest reviewer: Don't worry, your idea got over just fine, I hope. This one's for you, and I hope it lives up to expectations, with a bit of surprise.

One never truly realizes how far-reaching their work is until one gets invited to speak at a convention, or invited to be a 'guest of honor' at a convention. HeroCON was considered a minor thing a decade ago, but it had grown over the years into something of a major event for fans of the rapidly growing roster of Supers, Metas, and UnPowered Heroes of the world. Occasionally they'd get big guest speakers or guests of honor like Superman, Supergirl, Wonderwoman or even the Green Lantern to show, depending on their availability (and with the understanding that they A: Raised the insurance costs of the convention simply by being there and B: They might need to leave at any moment due to crisis around the world) but more often than not they'd just be a bunch of fans dressed up in various costumes, emulating their favored heroes or even showcasing their own personal costume designs.

Danny was shocked to have gotten an invite to be a guest of honor at the convention, and especially when asked to be one of the panelists for 'Supernatural Threats: Ghosts, Demons, and Horrors From Beyond.' Granted, his name was the biggest on the list. Superman was going to be able to make it this year, along with Supergirl, pretty much all of the Teen Titans, and Doctor Fate. Danny was next to anonymous in comparison, but still!

When the day of the convention arrived, it was being held at a hotel in downtown San Francisco. He'd just finished watching a movie with Jinx before heading out, one of their rare moments of non-sexual hangouts when Jinx just wanted to sit around, watch Netflix and eat ice cream. Danny was hard-pressed to justify leaving the nice cuddly moment with his not-quite-girlfriend just to go to a convention of people obsessed with heroes and trying to emulate them, but a public persona was important to maintain properly. And since a private life was next to impossible for Danny at that stage in his life? His only remaining option was to manage his public persona properly.

The hotel was nice. It had a rooftop pool and a ground-level pool. Very nice in the heat of summer, and it made Danny quite glad he'd packed his swim-shorts for the trip (His hotel stay was paid for by the convention staff!) and he made his way to check in.

The young man at the desk kept things professional, as only those who work in Hospitality can, and got the young hero checked into his suite quickly and efficiently. Danny made his way to the elevators, looking at the party rooms that were being set up along the way, one set up to look like Gotham City with cut-outs of the skyline and a whole décor of some grimy alley with a bar setup being wheeled in, another room being put together by a bunch of people in Green Lantern replica costumes… And one room that looked like it just served tea and cookies while watching highlight reels of footage from various heroes across the world. The invasion of the Outsiders, the Multiverse crisis, even the Disasteroid Incident were being discussed. And yes, there was even a 'ghost lair' party room being set up with décor of lime-green swirling paint-board and pictures of the various ghosts Danny had fought, along with a fake Necronomicon and black candles for funsies...

He spent far too much time watching that room, if he was honest with himself. And he may or may not have helped out with their design layout.

The Dealer's Room was a plethora of replica weapons, tech and gadgets, and the usual merchandise that was totally un-approved (But legalities fell by the wayside when dealing with Vigilantes, usually, seeing as they were inherently not legal entities and thusly had no legal claim to their own 'brand' with few exceptions. Danny was fortunate to be one of those exceptions, and he made it a point to get royalties from the line of Danny Phantom action figures that were on the market.)

The room he was given was the usual for a hotel. Though larger than he'd expected, it was still smaller than his apartment even if the latter was shared with a roommate. The bed was hard, uncomfortable, and the pillows were a bad joke, but at least it was better than the crappy chair... or the floor. The air-conditioning was good, though, so there was that.

Most of his day before opening ceremonies of the CON was spent flipping through channels on the T.V. as he checked out the new movies that were available without pay-per-view. The opening ceremonies themselves included an introduction of the various heroes who'd agreed to show up… And getting to meet Superman made the whole trip worth it for Danny. And Doctor Fate seemed interested in exchanging ideas of how Magic and Ectoplasm might interact, so there was at least something academically challenging to look forward to.

It wasn't until after three hours in the opening night of the party rooms that Danny found one fatal flaw.

He was 'under age' and thusly not allowed alcohol.

Granted, he slipped himself more than one drink intangibly from the open bars, and drank them invisibly. He went to the movie room, watched an old horror movie they had playing, and then went to his room. One of the benefits of being half-ghost, it seemed, was a reduced need for sleep as the years went by. His parents theorized that eventually he just wouldn't need sleep at all no matter what form he was in at the time. He really wasn't sure how he felt about that prospect.

So when he got to his room, only to find himself not alone, he was at once wary but completely unsurprised. Wouldn't have been the first time a random fangirl had snuck into his room… Somewhere, a cough sounded strangely like 'Paulina.'

Sitting about three feet above the ground, or any surface meant to hold the human body at that height, was Raven of the Teen Titans. One of the older members, at 18, she was easily the more developed of the two female Titans, that was for damned sure. And if the leotard was anything to go by? She was VERY well formed. The fact that her 'uniform' showed off nearly all of her legs was an obvious bonus. But it really didn't look like she was there, in Danny's hotel room, for small talk. Nor his usual 'I found a girl in my room' form of 'conversation.'

She looked at him. He looked right back. After a minute of silence, Raven finally spoke. "You and Blackfire. How long has that been going on?" she asked.

Already, Danny could feel Raven's powers in his mind. Not reading thoughts, but she'd easily be able to tell if he was lying. Damned Empaths…

"About 6 months… Or has it been 8 already?" he finished with a curious upwards look at nothing. "It was about the time when you guys first met her."

Raven nodded. "I see. And the others?" She asked.

Danny froze. "W-what others?" he asked, feeling completely foolish for the lame deflection.

"At the very least, Robin knows that the criminals known as Jinx, Cheshire, and Blackfire have all been seen entering and exiting your apartment on several occasions." She deadpanned.

"Urk… Okay. Ya got me there." He chuckles, falling back on his usual routine of 'bad lie has failed, truth time.' He sighed when she didn't laugh with him, but continued. "It's not like I'm planning anything dastardly or anything like that. I just have an agreement going with them, right now. We don't fight on our off time, or when they aren't stepping into my territory, and we hang out."

"By hang out, you mean go at it like teenage bunnies?" She asked in her usual dry monotone.

"Well, if you're gonna pry." He joked, looking *almost* affronted. "Nothing wrong with a bit of 'stress relief.' That and Villains know the value of discretion. I'm guessing Robin's had me under surveillance since Blackfire decided to blow the lid off things?" he asked. "I really should amend my justification to 'villains USUALLY know the value of discretion.'"

"That's what you get for trusting criminals." She countered.

"Hey, Jinx is a nice girl…. Once you get around the greed and self-centered nature. Cheshire's cool, so long as you're into blood-play every once in a while. And Blackfire is a nice girl. She's just gotten a few bad hands one after another…" Danny defended.

"She tried to have my friend married to a blob-monster from a swamp moon after taking over their home planet just so she could have a special power gem." Raven countered again.

"Well… She's still above the line?" he offered.

"The line?" Raven asked, suddenly rather confused. He wasn't lying to her, at least…

"Yeah. The Vicky Mendoza Diagonal. She's hotter than she is crazy. See, Blackfire is easily a 9 on the hot scale. She's got some good makeup sense which drives her to a 9.5 if she's had time to prepare, and a 9.7 given how flexible she is." Danny explained, 'But she's only about an 8 on the crazy scale. It's a close call, but she could be a LOT worse. There was this one time I almost hit on the Chronicler for the Sinestro Corps. I backed off that shit once I saw the insignia, 'cause there's no way I'm messing with a Lantern Corps." He took a breath and waited to see if Raven would interrupt…. It looked like she was still trying to process the logic, so he continued.

"Jinx, on the other hand, is easily an 8. Her hair brings her up to an 8.5 and that dress? 8.9. 9 if she's not wearing panties as I know she doesn't half the time. Meanwhile, she's only about a 4 on the crazy-scale. She's a bit greedy and self-centered, but she's a nice girl beneath all of that. If I weren't so deadest against long-term relationships? I'd be dating her more regularly and seriously. As it stands? We hang out three times a week, give or take. Cheshire is a 7 underneath the mask, but a 7.5 with her body-type, but she's also a 6 on the crazy-scale, so I usually only hang out with her when Jinx is there to keep her in line."

If you can't dazzle 'em with logic? Baffle 'em with Bullshit.

Raven was just trying to understand how this 'scale' managed to work in the mind of the boy in front of her. But he was being completely serious. He was willing to sleep with criminals as long as they were 'hot' enough to outweigh how crazy they were… Was that all there was to it!?

"So… let me get this straight. There's nothing going on with you and them except sex?" she asked, still having trouble believing this was that damned simple (And convoluted at the same time!)

"Well. Not ONLY sex." He grins. "I listen to them. I listen and comfort when they need it. I talk to them as if they're normal people. Compared to most of the people I deal with on a regular basis? They are normal. Sometimes all one needs is someone they can talk to who won't judge them based on situations they've gotten into, or people they associate with. Jinx likes to play Betrayal at House on Haunted Hill with me, Tucker and Cheshire. Cheshire likes playing Cards Against Humanity with us as well. Blackfire likes watching Korean Dramas. Some times? They just want to feel 'normal.' Same with Ghosts. Ember likes jam sessions, but she also actually enjoys just hanging out and eating pizza on occasion. Villains are people, too. And they can't be constantly scheming… Well. I'm gonna exclude Lex Luthor from that one."

Raven just stared at the half-ghost Hero. She'd expected… a lot. Like a double-agent, a spy for H.I.V.E. or some other evil organization… Something other than 'horny teenager looking to get laid.'

"Have you considered seeing someone for your commitment issues?" she asked, trying to find some way to fault him for this. It was stupid and reckless, to be sure, but… Biology is a bitch. Hormones were biology's way of telling humanity that nature hated them. "Or perhaps looking for female company of a less criminal nature?"

"You offering?" he asked in return, giving her his best 'charming smile.' "If you want anything more out of me on my friends? You're gonna have to be a friend of mine. Not the same kind of friend, mind you." He said when it looked like she'd taken that in a completely different direction. "Just… I've got to trust you. Maybe have you join in for one of our normal non-sexual hangout sessions. Who knows? Maybe you might actually learn the same thing I have. No 'conversion' attempts, no violence… Just hanging out like regular people in their late teens."

Raven was… Conflicted. She HAD friends. But they were heroes. They were co-workers. They were… 'off limits' in a way most people would never understand for the Half-Demon Heroine. They hung out nearly every night. Movie nights, game nights, group training sessions… But it was almost always tainted by the fact that they were on-call for any emergency situation. It was a 24/7 job they had signed up for. And Raven's mission at this convention as to get closer to Phantom to find out about his association with various villains.

"Fine. I'll give you one chance." She said and Danny clapped his hands happily.

"Excellent! Jinx and Tucker have been bugging me about finding someone willing to hang out with us three and play Pathfinder on Saturdays! Jinx refuses to play a cleric, and Tucker's the GM, so my poor Fighter's been sitting in limbo since he first suggested it. And Cheshire just calls us nerds whenever we try to bring it up!"

That and Raven was obviously a 6 or 7 even with the cloak hiding her form. Probably closer to a 7-8. And from what he'd seen? She was barely a 5 on the crazy scale!

And that's how, the next Sunday, after a fun night of Pathfinder (Though getting Raven into it was a challenge in and of itself…) Danny found himself with Jinx on one side of him and Raven on the other, and a night of glorious memories to cherish for the rest of his half-life. Heh.

/End of Chapter.

A/N: Hope that satisfied people for now, and I hope that my Guest reviewer is satisfied with the result of his suggestion! Let me know what y'all think in the reviews, and feedback is always welcome on places I can improve. Next up is me trying to finish chapter 3 of Virtuous Pursuit of Excellence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop asking.

A/N: Keeping it short and sweet: Thanks to the Reviewers. Gotta get feedback, 'cause I'm more than happy to do requests. Speaking of? An Omake at the end of this update. Because I felt like it.

Raven was conflicted about her new… 'situation.' It was complicated, which is exactly what she'd put down on social media under her 'relationship status.' This had caused no end of confusion and controversy in the Titans themselves and the media respectively. Questions about who she was 'dating' and other rather personal questions followed her damned-near everywhere.

But that wasn't what really bothered her.

Her fellow Titans also wanted to know. Beast Boy was very confused as to who would date Raven, since she was admittedly 'the creepy titan' who had to control her emotions constantly or else lose the slender grip she had on her massive well of power. Robin was suspicious since she'd changed her status right after her first Saturday of playing Pathfinder with Tucker, Danny Phantom, Jinx and Tucker's current girlfriend. Starfire was nigh-constantly demanding updates on her 'life of romance' and asking questions about what she had done. Explaining to an alien that her new 'adventuring group' had asked her to play a Priestess of a vengeful/merciful Sun Goddess so she could be the group's healer was an adventure in and of itself. Sanarae, if she ever existed, owed Raven a LOT for explaining that crap to the Alien Princess. Cyborg was the only one who hadn't asked her a bloody thing. He'd just nodded and told her that if she needed her to break someone's legs with a golf-club, he'd be ready. It was nice.

But none of that was what got her conflicted with herself. Her inner world was in turmoil about things in a way she'd never experienced, and no amount of meditation could get her past it, because it was an external element which was coming into conflict internally.

It was just how against 'long term relationships' Danny Phantom seemed to be. He'd laughed it off when she asked, saying it was just how he was, and he seemed to genuinely believe that. But the thought struck her as odd. Danny was a Hero, a good guy. He was nice, caring and calm, for a Ghost. But even Ghosts felt emotions differently than humans did. For a Ghost, emotion was what drove them. Self-preservation wasn't an issue for Ghosts, since most of them could be destroyed several times before it really mattered to them, reforming in their home dimension within their own pocket-dimension where their will ruled over all others. Their own personal Nevermore. Their emotions ran deep, suffusing their entire being. Love was a potent force that even the Restless Dead could not escape.

So why was Danny doing his level-best to avoid love? She wasn't delusional or naïve enough to think that sleeping with someone meant you 'loved' them. But Danny outright admitted that he enjoyed Jinx's company in more than just a physical sense. He liked her as more than 'just' a friend. He said the same about Blackfire and even Ember McLain. But…

"I don't *love* them." He'd said.

He'd said the same about her. He liked her as more than a friend and was more than happy to provide some physical stress-relief, but commitment? He avoided that like the plague on the field of romance. With Villains in his field? She could understand it. Because you never knew when they were plotting something. Even if she admitted that Jinx wasn't constantly scheming and plotting, she also knew that Jinx was a villainess, and as such would inevitably try something. Blackfire was the same, as was Cheshire, Ember and apparently even some woman Beast Boy knew of named 'Plastique' who'd been seen entering Danny's apartment and walking out with a slight limp before attempting to blow up a bank and a busy bridge.

But what about her? While she was the only one of his 'bed-mates' as he called the collective group of women he associated with, a term she vehemently opposed on principle, who was on the side of good and justice and apple pie and such, he was just as distant to her when it came to commitment.

Danny's public identity made it easy to look into his past. His family, who'd been kidnapped several times but managed to get themselves out of it with a mixture of technology and his mother apparently leaving a trail of broken bones and crying henchmen behind her, was… Well, not 'normal' but he'd grown up in a standard nuclear family. Mother, father, older sibling... Who happened to be a psychiatrist whose thesis project was 'psychology of a young hero.'

It had taken her all of five minutes to find Jasmine Fenton's office phone number.

"Hello." The voice on the phone had answered, "This is Jasmine Fenton. Who's calling?"

"This is Raven, from the Teen Titans." She'd said in her usual deadpan.

"Oh! I was wondering when I'd hear from one of you!" Jasmine said, happily from the sound of it. "Would you like to schedule an appointment? I'd love to hear from you how your lifestyle affects your emotional state and social…" Raven cut her off.

"Look. I'm calling because of Danny." The line went silent.

"I see. Has he finally branched out from villainesses?" Jasmine asked, sounding exasperated.

"You know about that?" Raven asked, confused further now.

"It's a classic response to the various stimuli he's been exposed to."

Raven considered this for a few moments. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about how he wound up… The way he is?" she asked, lacking words that didn't amount to 'horny bastard with a taste for danger.'

Jasmine sighed over the phone line. "As much as I'd like to? He's still a patient, even if he was never officially seeing me as a psychiatrist. Beyond that? He's family. All I can really say is that he doesn't like to talk about it. To anyone."

The conversation petered off until they both ran out of things to say about a minute later, and agreed to talk more if Raven needed to.

This left Raven with only one answer, and at least seven more questions. Questions that only Danny could answer. So she waited. She'd resolved to wait a week for their next Pathfinder game to ask her questions, and make the best of her current situation.

She lasted 3 days. 3 damned days of constant questions on social media, questions from Beast Boy (Malchior was mentioned,) Questions from Robin about Danny's potential motivations for what she'd already told him… She'd obviously left out that she'd woken up next to Danny and Jinx, with Jinx giving her a kiss when she woke up… Awkward to say the least? And Starfire insisting she tell her more about her situation, so they could go to 'the mall of shopping' to find 'fetching coverings to capture the attentions of her new friends.'

She'd only managed to avoid two sets of questions by going along with the third, and going… Shopping. She'd tried on more pairs of underwear than she liked to admit.

But on the third day she'd finally had enough. There was no way in hell she could take another 4 days straight of the constant questions, and she teleported directly to Danny and Tucker's apartment. As her Soulself dissipated back into the aether, she looked around the 'lived in' apartment.

No one was home. Unless you counted the life-sized Stormtrooper model in the corner next to the 6ft lego Deathstar. So she did what she was told she could do if she came over and no one was home. She ordered a pizza using the 'emergency pizza fund' and turned on Netflix. Blackfire, Jinx, Danny and Tucker had their own profiles on the PS3's Nextflix application. Browsing through, she found that Blackfire's indeed consisted mostly of Korean dramas and anime. Jinx's profile seemed to be a mishmash of horror movies and creature-features with Romance sprinkled in. Tucker's was a lot of technology and science documentaries and Danny's seemed to be a wide variety of horror, adventure, fantasy, and Sci-fi.

Starship Troopers it was.

By the time Srgt Rico was going off to recuse Carmen, her pizza was half-eaten and the door was opening. In walked Jinx, curiously. The pink-haired girl was putting a set of keys away and carrying a bag of groceries when she saw the Dark Titan and she smiled wide.

"Couldn't stay away, huh Screamer?" Jinx asked.

Raven thanked heaven for her hood, which hid her blush. "Not like that." She nearly pouted. "Couldn't take much more scrutiny back at the Tower, and I had questions for Phantom."

Jinxy just grinned that 'cat caught the canary' grin of hers. "Oh?" she sidled up and sat down RIGHT NEXT to Raven, putting an arm over the Dark Titan's shoulders. "So you didn't come here because you wanted another serving of sausage and tacos?"

Flashes of her last 'totally non-sexual hangout' at that apartment filled Raven's mind and a light bulb exploded down on the street. The poor man who'd JUST fixed the damned thing cursed the sky with a shaking fist as he looked at the rest of the burnt-out light posts within a three-block radius.

Raven had never considered herself sexual at all, let alone bisexual… But one learns new things every day. And Jinx was more than happy to take advantage of her distraction as she lowered the hood off of Raven's head and kissed her hard and leaned into her, slender hands, free of groceries, now, taking a nice big grope of the generous breasts beneath the leotard.

Raven decided, upon further reflection of her situation, that the taste of cotton candy lipstick was enough to keep her questions at bay until Phantom got home.

Phantom, on the other hand, simply enjoyed the show from his invisible vantage over the couch. No one ever said Jinx wasn't a goddamned genius when it came to these games.

/end of chapter

/begin Omake: Teaching at H.I.V.E

When Jinx had asked Danny to come with her? He'd originally been against it in every sense of the idea. Going villain? Teaching villains? Commitment to his relationship with Jinx? But she'd promised him she'd help him bang any three girls in the school he chose, so long as she had veto-power over girls she genuinely disliked, rather than just disliked due to competition.

Jinx was edging closer and closer to that damned line, in Danny's view. But she won out.

So there he was, standing in front of a group of young villains before a blackboard. Written on the board were the words, 'Psychology of a Hero: Manipulating your enemy by knowing your enemy.'

Danny coughed to get everyone's attention as he faded into view. Jinx, from the back row, smiled wide while every single other pair of eyes shifted from shock to near-violence.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. The opposite, in fact." Danny said, letting some of his power seep out into the air as mist creeped up the chairs. Ice crystals wrapped around the students and restrained them to their desks. The only student with bindings not consisting of simple 'tentacle' models was Jinx, who looked like she was in an icy version of some Japanese instructional video. "I'm here to teach. Now, if you want to get out of MY classroom alive, and without Hypothermia, I suggest you all settle down, shut up, and take notes. Because this WILL be on the exam, and if you fail my exam? I will send you to the lands of the dead myself. Not gonna have some idiot drag down my teaching average. I'd rather have a mortality rate than a fail rate."

Who knew fucking with the minds of young aspiring villains could be so much fun!?

At the end of the class, Danny finally took pity on some of the more curious students. "You might be asking 'why is Danny Phantom teaching villains?' and to that I'd answer with something simple. Jinx is above the line, and flexible as hell."

/end of Omake.

A/N: I churned this shit out in the last 1.5 hours. Feel free to rip it apart, but I'm proud of myself. Nearly 2,000 words of story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same old song and dance. I own nothing, I claim nothing as my own.

Jinx was worried. She liked Phantom. Really, she did. He was a sweet guy, despite his shortcomings when it came to long-term commitment, but that was a danger she was used to, being on the 'wrong' side of idiotic laws. Really, she just followed her convictions that when one is bound by laws in all ways, rebellion against those laws is one's only moral option. Not that the 'heroes' saw that, usually. But Danny managed it. Despite his own conviction to protect people (Bordering on an obsession, but given his unique situation, that was understandable) he had managed to look past the reckless endangerment of others to see her as someone he could hang out with, and their respective 'occupations' conflicting only when on official business.

It was a dichotomy not a lot of heroes managed. Look at Robin or Cyborg.

But then he brought Raven into their games. She knew he had other 'bed-mates' or 'frenemies with benefits' but they were, for the most part villainesses. She could at least count on them to betray her at some point. It was a comforting thing to not need to trust anyone, even if it was fraying on her psyche to constantly be on guard for the inevitable betrayal. But that's why she liked Danny. She didn't have to worry about betrayal from him… Raven? Another who wanted to trust her, and be trusted in return… It was jarring. She'd JUST gotten used to Danny! 

At first? She'd just seen him as a way to unwind after a day of classes, training sessions, and possibly the occasional crime. Then he'd busted her out of prison. Because she'd called him and offered another threesome with Cheshire… or at least she thought that. She was pretty sure it was more simple than that.

She'd asked.

Heroes, in general, were a form of para-military. A supplementary law-enforcement when they worked in any kind of official investigation. They were still expected to follow the laws, even if technically they were an illegal vigilante. She and Danny often worked at cross-purposes, She was a witch, so she fell within his bailiwick even if he left her mostly to the Titans unless she was working with necromancy, in which case his purview superseded their charter. Still, she'd asked for help in breaking out of prison, offered a bit of incentive, and he'd come to bust her out. Not exactly the kind of thing a hero does for one of his enemies…

She looked at the prone form of the Dark Titan splayed out on the bed in front of her, legs wide and arms bound by pink light to the bedposts and licked her lips. Good things do come to those who work for them, some times. Legal methods or no.

She dove into her treat with gusto, licking and nibbling at the sweet, sweet nectar she found there as Raven moaned and writhed beneath her tongue.

She and Danny had known that Raven was waiting at his apartment. Minor wards set up to detect intruders had gone off to alert them, and they'd come up with this plan together in the lobby of the apartment building. Jinx didn't mind one damned bit. Curiously? Main reason she'd originally wanted Raven's cape was because she'd been nursing a crush on the dark magic-user. The fact that she'd peeled some _racey_ underwear off of Raven to get her like this just solidified her as an 8.5 on Danny's stupid 'hot scale.' Shed helped him refine it after their first time just hanging out together…

Both girls had the same problem, though. Neither one really understood why Danny was so very against the idea of a long term relationship. Jinx was a little more OK with it, given her choice of lifestyle, but it still irked her.

She'd asked Danny once, why he was the way he was. She was just hanging out with Tucker and Danny, watching Cabin in the Woods and laughing at the whole thing. Tucker had cone pale and retreated a 'safe distance' to 'go order another pizza' and Danny, whom she'd been cuddled up to on the other side of the couch, seemed to slump, contracting into himself.

Then he laughed.

"It's just how I am, Jinx. At least part of it is because I'm metaphysically dead and alive at the same time." He'd said. "I spoke to Doctor Fate about it once when I asked him to teach me."

"YOU tried to learn magic from a Lord of Order!?" she'd interrupted him, bursting out with astonishment.

"Tried, nothing. He taught me some of the basic precepts of magic, this was after a run-in with John Constantine, so I wanted to be able to defend myself from that whacked-out fruitloop of an exorcist. Anyways. According to Doctor Fate? Magically I am dead, which means my original name Daniel Jack Fenton, is struck from the Book of the Living in the halls of some dimension or another, and has been added to the 'Scroll of the Fallen' in a particular subdimension of Hell." He waved his hands, to dismiss that line of thought. "Moving hastily along. I am, officially, dead when it comes to mysticism. But that doesn't stop me from also being 'alive.' The name 'Danny Phantom' was a little more apropos than I gave it credit at the time. It's my official designation among angelic beings and demonic alike. If I tried to sign a contract with Lucifer right here and now? I'd have to sign 'Danny Phantom' since 'Daniel Jack Fenton' is dead and thusly cannot agree to anything."

She'd given him a confused look, wondering what this had to do with his aversion to commitment.

Danny had sighed, "I'm dead. I'm also alive. I don't like bringing other people into my own weirdness when they've got their own to deal with. Officially, Danny Phantom is a being made of Energy, and since Energy cannot be destroyed or created, merely transformed, Danny Phantom will never die, at least not permanently. But Daniel Fenton is already dead. Meaning…" he trailed off, letting Jinx finish.

"Loophole." She obliged. "You're a gigantic cosmic loophole."

The memory faded from Jinx's mind as Raven finally snapped her bonds and turned the pink-haired girl around over her, digging into her own well-deserved treat. Deep thoughts could wait…

(This is a scene break. Look at how Scene-break-y it is!)

Danny watched for a short time before setting up the camera. Yes, he knew it was creepy, but a guy had to have something for the cold nights alone with only his right hand as company, and his life choices made those nights more often than 'never' so he made up for it with quality of porn.

He'd told Jinx the truth, or at least part of it. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was scared of himself. He'd gone through a lot, done a lot, and looked to do much, much more over the course of his existence.

He looked at the portal he'd created. Two years of training had finally allowed him to create a portal to the Ghost Zone and direct it's destination. The last time he'd wound up in Dora's bedchambers. Not a bad spot to be, but she was difficult to calm down once riled up like that.

The grand library in which Ghostwriter made his lair stood before him, looming tall. Danny walked up to the door and knocked. Ghostwriter, who normally didn't take visitors, opened the door for the halfa.

"Danny." He began, "Welcome back. What are you looking for this time?"

"Oh, the usual. Books on magic, defense against Necromancy… The normal stuff." He thought for a moment as his mind caught onto an idea. "Hey, Ghost Writer? Got anything on Politics within the Ghost Zone itself?" he asked, dreading the reason for asking.

This was one of his other reasons. He didn't *want* to get involved with the living, because historically? Kings and Queens of the Dead who tried to marry someone Living didn't tend to end well.

/end of chapter

A/N: Fuck. Not as long as I'd like, but the next one should be a bit more in-depth. I'll probably use the Nevermore idea with Raven, Jinx and Blackfire going in, and the hilarity that could lead do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the drill, by now.

A/N: Response to those who've reviewed anonymously: Thanks! Criticism is always welcome. I hope I've managed to improve at least somewhat. Please be aware: I have no beta, and my only guide is my own madness in this daft, dastardly life.

/Begin Story

Danny sat in the library that made up Ghost Writer's home, flipping the pages of books on historical accounts of 'courts' held by lords of the dead. His mind was whirling with thoughts of how 'nobility' worked in the Ghost Zone.

Danny was officially recognized as *A* 'King of the Dead.' This meant…. Approximately dick. It was, at best, a ceremonial title. It was a recognized fact by the Ghosts of Earth's section of the Ghost Zone, but it wasn't a matter of 'divine right' or some other nonsense. It also wasn't due to some vaguely-defined 'right of conquest' after defeating Pariah Dark. It was because he'd managed to gather enemies and allies to follow his lead during a crisis that threatened both Earth and Earth's Ghost Zone.

That gave him respect. In the emotion-charged Ectoplasm that was the Ghost Zone, that respect became reality.

This didn't mean he was suddenly 'ruler' or anything. It just changed the tone of his life in the Ghost Zone. Enemies, still antagonistic, would still hurt him, still fight him if given a chance… Skulker had been hunting him constantly for years, and didn't seem like he'd stop any time soon. But the respect given for someone capable of gathering disparate allies for the pursuit of a common goal was notable in the Lands of the Restless Dead.

Really, all the title 'King of the Dead' meant was that he was expected to be on the guest list for parties thrown by Divine beings whose domains pertained to Death. It was sort of like Princess Dora. She had her own lair in the Ghost zone filled with ghosts from a specific time-period who she was now the monarch for after her brother got imprisoned for trying to interfere with the Living.

Yet another good example of Ghostly 'nobility' messing around with the Living not ending well.

'Lords and Ladies of the Dead should not meddle in the affairs of the living.' A book had said. 'Ghouls will be the least of worries, as the half-dead will never be welcome in either world. Let the Living be with the living and the Dead be with the Dead, else the balance of souls be disturbed. Angels and Demons alike abound in the lands of Life yet have no interest in Death.'

A rather effective warning for people. Angels and Demons weren't just fairy tales. They were everywhere on Earth and throughout the universe, so far as he could tell. He'd spoken to Uriel, once. It was a less than pleasant conversation as the Angel kept trying to get him to 'move on' with some grand speech that Danny had tuned out after thirty seconds. But the lesson of the meeting was pretty clear.

Don't fuck with the Balance. Good and evil, Life and Death. Balance of opposites. It's honestly why he consciously decided he'd help Ghosts against necromancers. Someone wants to raise an army of zombies? Fine. He'd fight them on principle. But someone begins trying to screw around with Ghosts? Bad mojo. Freakshow was number 1 on Danny's list, nowadays.

But this was all why he was looking into historical precedents. Because he REALLY hoped that his 'marriage' to Blackfire wasn't binding by some obscure law he was bound to follow and someone would bring up at some point or another. That… That would suck. And not in the fun way. He really didn't want to end up like some of the historical references and unbalancing things.

(This is a scene break! Look at how much breaking of scenery it does!)

Raven and Jinx laid together on the bed, watching TV after some 'strenuous workout.' The show was some insipid RomCom that almost made them forget about the nice soft flesh they were both pressed up against.

"Hey, Raven?" Jinx began, looking at her current object of cuddling. "Have you wondered how things wound up like this?" she asked. "I mean, you and I are ostensibly supposed to be fighting right now. And yet here we are. We've got a recurring appointment to play Pathfinder on Saturdays, for crying out loud."

"I blame Phantom, personally." Raven said in a slightly softer monotone than usual.

"Yeah. I can see that." The Pink-haired witch nodded.

"Why do you put up with his… Eccentricities?" the dark Titan asked, looking to Jinx's face for her reaction. She could sense a swirl of emotion around her fellow mystic, most of which seemed to be leaning towards concern, confusion, jealousy, anger and some desire thrown in to spice everything up.

"I don't know. He listens. He makes me feel like a normal person for a little while. Even when we're trading barbs and playing stupid video games, I feel normal." She smiled at the thought, a sense of calm passing through her at the simple feeling of normality in her usually abnormal life. "Well, that and he lets me crash here when I need to get away from Mammoth and Gizmo."

Raven's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Go figure. Villains make poor roommates." She teased.

Now it was Jinx's turn to smirk right back, "Like heroes are any better? Especially the walking traffic-light that is the Boy Blunder. Don't think we haven't gotten surveillance a couple of times to the interior of that massive eyesore you call a home. We just don't broadcast things like the news media would unless it would benefit us directly."

Raven's smirk faded as she gave that thought some attention. "I don't even want to know what you've seen." She said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts on the kinds of things her teammates had likely gotten up to over the time they'd lived together. Beastboy especially. And the less said about Robin and Starfire's on-again-off-again relationship, the better. Last she checked they were on… But Robin had a habit of doing stupid things to break that apart, if temporarily.

Then a thought occurred to her. She remembered the time when Cyborg and Beastboy had gone into her room and intruded upon her mind via her meditation mirror. Nevermore, her mindscape, represented and organized her thoughts and emotions in such a way that she was able to sort through things and distance herself from the various aspects of herself that would endanger the physical world should she lose control.

She'd read up on ghostly-metaphysics once. They each had their own lair, their own personal Nevermore where they were the supreme master, but the Ghost Zone reflected their mind in metaphor and symbolism. Meaning if she could find Phantom's Lair, she could learn more about him and what, exactly, had made him the way he was.

"Hey, Jinx?" she began, looking the pink-haired girl in the eyes, "I've got an idea, but I'll need help. Necromancy has never been my thing."

Jinx got a devious look on her face. "And here I thought I was only rubbing off on you physically."

(Scene break! Look at how much scenery it's breaking!)

Raven and Jinx had spent the next few hours getting things ready. Tucker had walked in on them setting things up in the living room, a mystic symbol drawn in green wax on the hardwood floor with splashes of blood in various intersecting symbols at specific points… And he'd immediately turned right around, saying something about 'I'll just crash at Sally-May's place tonight.'

Ask no questions, get told no lies, and don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to.

Things were nearly finished when the balcony door opened and in walked the dark-haired Tameranean Princess, Blackfire.

"You know? When lover-boy said he was into some kinky things? I imagined something like bondage or roleplay. Not foursomes and occultism." Blackfire joked.

Jinx smiled, in contrast to Raven, as another person with intimate contact to Phantom arrived. Blackfire found herself shanghaied into helping, acting as another sympathetic link to Phantom.

"Now," Jinx began her explanation of what they needed to do, "Necromancy is not always dominating the dead. Originally it was a subsect of divination, communing with the dead to divine the future. That's fallen out of practice with most of the Necromancers out there, these days, since the future usually involved death for them, and the egos of most true dedicated Necromancers tends to make it difficult to accept the inevitability of death." She looked around at the ritual space and her two 'assistants' for the working. "We're all intimately acquainted with the Ghost we're trying to investigate, so we're all going to be acting as sympathetic connections to Phantom to locate his lair in the layer of reality his ghost-half comes from.

"What not many people know is that there are dozens of different afterlives and layers of reality. The 'Ghost Zone' as Danny knows it is just one of the many. To get to Heaven? Metaphysically speaking one would take a specific route that is hardcoded into a soul by their faith. Same for Hell. The 'Ghost Zone' is the place one goes when their directions get messed up. Like they miss their exit and get lost. We're going to be following a roadmap to getting lost, effectively. So we need to keep in mind the thought behind this ritual at all times. We're trying to find Phantom's Lair."

The words were easy, for the assistants anyways. For Jinx, as the one leading the ritual, they were a bit more involved. Invocation of deities of questionable morality and influence over death itself was always more complicated than just asking for something and getting it in exchange for some trivial service or another. After the fifth repetition of the invocation of Hel, the Norse Goddess of the Unrighteous dead who lingered in her stronghold Eliudnir after being denied entry to Valhalla, Jinx, Raven and Blackfire all cut their hands, pouring the cupped blood into a chalice which Jinx then poured onto the ground in Danny Phantom's symbol, or as close as could be done with a liquid medium.

The world around the three seemed to melt as darkness rose from the symbols on the ground. Green skies replaced the ceiling and a weak sun was high in the sky. A direct turnaround from the midnight darkness they'd finished the ritual with outside. Open space replaced the apartment, and stone replaced hard wood floors.

All around them, the floating island looked for the most part barren and cold. There was really only one abnormal feature, given the floating green clouds of ghostly energy and air that felt more like liquid than a gas, in the form of a door sitting in a frame in the center of the island.

Raven and Blackfire looked down at themselves to make sure they hadn't lost any important pieces. Jinx knew exactly what they'd find. All three of them looked as though they had just gotten out of icy-cold water, with ephemeral bodies made mostly of strands of ghostly white hair.

"This is part of the spell. We're made up of strands of Fate, right now. Our bodies are back in the land of the living while we explore here. If you want to leave? Just tug on the silver thread. It'll snap you back to reality." She explained. "This was a spell used by Norse heroes looking for answers from ancestors who hadn't gone on to Valhalla. Just be on the lookout. We diverted the spell by coming here instead of going to Niflheim." It took a special skillset to be able to divert a Necromantic ritual like that… She'd have to send Faust a fruit-basket when she got the chance as thanks for his tutoring at the H.I.V.E. Academy.

She'd probably include a Hand of Glory, just to make certain he was too busy with that thing to track her down and rip out her soul.

The door opened, the whole world feeling like a dream sequence to the trio of girls as they moved through the 'lost layer' of the Afterlife. Raven decided to comment, "On the lookout for what?"

Jinx shrugged. "Wolves. Keep your ears open for the howling of wolves, a scent of stagnant blood or the sound of lightning. Hel doesn't suffer visitors lightly, and she may be expecting us."

Blackfire, not really caring about earth mythology, walked up to the door, more than a little anxious to get to know her husband. Yes, she still called him that, even if he didn't recognize it. She'd have him all to herself in the end, if it was the last thing she did. But she couldn't blame him his taste in affairs.

The first thing they trio saw when they entered the door was a change of landscape. Impossibly, the door led to yet another subdimension that looked like… A house. A large house.

The entryway appeared normal enough, if not for the large portrait of Michael Victorious hanging on the wall opposite the closet, in which three coats rested on hangars. A Ghostly servant appeared, looking like a typical manservant and held out a hand. "May I take any coats, Madams?" he asked.

Given that Raven was the only one wearing a coat, and good luck getting it off of her, the ghostly servant sighed. "I never get to do anything…" he said before vanishing like mist in an unseen wind.

Beyond the foyer was a relatively normal looking living room with a large couch and TV and comfortable lighting. A kitchen area beyond that appeared to be locked down heavily with black-iron chains holding down pots and pans and keeping the oven closed. The only thing allowed to open or shut was the refrigerator. And even that had 'Caution' tape over it. A staircase stood directly in front of the foyer and next to it a slightly more foreboding door. A complex locking mechanism of gears and pictures kept the thing shut. Black squares appeared to be the means to unlock the door, and the small white dots resembled stars of the night sky, but the positions were all wrong.

The feeling of being watched pulled itself over the trio like a heavy blanket as they entered the living room and approached the dark and complicated locking mechanism.

Jinx looked around the living room and laughed. "Leave it to Phantom to have such a mundane lair. Could have been anything. A Castle, a mansion, a lonely mountain fortress… He chooses a house." Then she spotted something like a trophy case, hidden by a wall when they first entered, simply by the angle.

"And leave it to him to have our panties on display." Raven deadpanned as she looked over the collection of undergarments mounted on plaques with names engraved below them.

Raven, Jinx, Blackfire, Platsique… Ember Mclaine's pair even had a lipstick print and an autograph signed on hers! Even had 'Call me, dipstick!' written on the plaque with a phone number beneath it. Kitty, Penelope Spectra, Dorathea, Cheshire, Killer Frost, Silver Banshee, Lady Shiva… The list went on and on, and some of the displayed 'trophies' were folded up and displayed on their own with a name-tag attached. Or just a name tag.

"I did wonder where he kept that pair I gave him." Blackfire remarked as she looked at the long list of women she needed to kill… Or subjugate in order to attain her goal. Her black thong sat high up in the case, though, which obviously meant she was 'above' the rest of those slags.

She didn't comment that Jinx's black and purple striped panties were placed on the level above hers. Instead she looked to the lock. "Hm." She pondered for a moment before twisting gears experimentally, when pictures began to rotate or invert themselves, she began calculating how to make them conform to what SHE knew to be the constellations as seen from Earth.

Raven, on the other hand, had turned away from the trophy case with a burning blush spreading over her face to go up the stairs. An impossibly long hallway awaited her at the top of the first flight of stairs, with a massive number of doors which lead to memories represented in the form of rooms. She was an empath, and knew exactly how it would feel to have someone routing about in her memories, so she instead just sat down and *felt* the emanations from the various doorways. The Ectoplasm of the Ghost Zone carried emotional charge much more efficiently than the ether of the physical world, and she was bombarded by feelings.

Protection, Sadness, pain, self-loathing, self-love… A constant stream of conflicting desires and feelings from various points at Danny's life. Lust was heavy in the air as she felt for his emotions. He felt that it was just normal for him to feel that way as a teenage male. That much was obvious. But she couldn't figure out why he just 'went with it.' Most guys felt that way, but a majority didn't just go with it. Usually the ones who did were entitled douche-bros who thought it was their right to take and take and take. Danny had been a bit superficial, to be sure, but he was at least mature enough to recognize it.

Shen she felt the strands that made up her body reacting to her desire to learn more about the subject on her mind, she followed it. Spells like these were made for this kind of investigation, after all.

She was pulled for a good 20 minutes before reaching a door that called out to her with a feeling of self-loathing, sadness, and…. Oddly? Resolution. Conviction? Yes. That was it. The door opened before she could even think about doing so herself and she found herself looking at a room with a single tapestry. A girl in dark clothing, black and purple mostly, with black hair depicted on a war-torn field. The sound of conversations half-heard drifted by on unfelt winds.

"I can't…."

"Please don't…"

"This wasn't what I wanted."

"You're a…"

"I am not a monster."

"Future self…"

And then she was blasted out of the room and down the stairs, landing in a tumble of threads and limbs. Jinx looked down at her, "Found some fun, huh?" she asks.

"You could say that." Raven deadpanned as she righted herself, having the existential experience of pulling the threads that made up her arm apart from those that made up her cloak, and her left leg.

Blackfire, while Jinx had been busy contemplating the trophy case and Raven had been poking about upstairs, had finished the puzzle to put the sky back together on the wall. Just not, as she'd originally intended, as the sky from Earth. But from Tameran. The Constellation of The Scholar.* Considered a weak constellation, since it was made of distant and dim stars, it was rarely considered anything more than a decoration save when those born to it provided some new method of improving the species through technology.

When the final block slid into place, the door opened to a stairwell leading down. Light seemed to be absorbed by the shadows of the stairwell. The stairs, which in the living world were stone and solid, were stereotypical wooden stairs, with space behind them. Blackfire could feel something lurking in those shadows as she looked down, trying to see what might be hidden at the bottom.

Then she saw… Something. Small, as if separated from her position by a huge distance, was a crown of ice shaped into barbs and a pair of horns. Between her and the crown, though the shadows came alive. Something was skittering, crawling, swarming through the darkness and shadows cast from the pale blue light of the crown's energy.

Then the door closed, an almost illusory gloved hand closing the door before whatever nameless horror defending the crown could escape. The hand was connected to an airy form of Phantom, who looked at the interlopers in his mind with a bit of exasperation.

"You know?" his echoing voice asked with an amused undertone, "If I'd known you all would be this persistent? I'd have just answered the damned questions." He finished with a laugh. "Sorry. I rarely get to laugh about this crap, so I take my opportunities when I can."

Blackfire, Jinx and Raven looked at the 'ghost' of Phantom. Raven decided to test a theory. "You're not Phantom, are you?" she asked. "You're too ephemeral. You're an echo to defend this place when he's not here."

The ghostly image nodded, shadows flickering across his figure and the image seemed to freeze before moving suddenly and freezing, like a bad film edit. "I'm… Defense. Part of the mind dedicated to protecting itself from attack." It explained. "Ghosts tend to be relatively private in nature."

Blackfire nodded. "What was that crown I saw down there?" she asked.

The ghostly image of Phantom slumped and sighed, "A holdover from a bad part of our life. We were in a dark place after what happened with Sam. Tucker managed to talk me out of doing something I'd regret." He explained.

"Sam?" All three of them looked to each other, checking for recognition. Finding none, they turned back to the echo of Danny.

"First girlfriend. Thought she'd be the only one, honestly. Then she went completely batshit on us." He sighed. "We were getting on fine, ya see. We'd started really dating after the disasteroid incident. But I think the fame got to her. She began using it as a platform for her views. Political activism along with her ultra-veganism shtick. When I suggested she take a break maybe try NOT forcing everyone to agree with her by being louder than the opposition argument, since it was causing some problems with Tucker, she apparently decided she needed to get me back in line. She started with light physical abuse. Nothing I really noticed because, let's face it. She's human, I'm not. I'd gotten used to getting kicked around by things that could bring buildings down with their bare fists if they tried on a regular basis. A slap every now and again? Nothing.

"She moved on to something that kind of sent me 'round the bend." He sighed. "She told me she was pregnant. We'd done more than enough experimentation for me to find it perfectly reasonable that I was the father, even if we HAD been careful. Birth control only has a 99% success rate, after all. Nothing's a sure thing on that unless you're talking Magic, and back then I still didn't believe in the stuff."

At that, he got two VERY incredulous looks from the two mystics.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I claim a scientific upbringing as my defense. Not like I knew anything but Ghosts existed, and my parents wanted to study them from a scientific perspective. Anyways…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to get away from the topic of his original skepticism of magic. "It was a few months after she was confirmed pregnant I found out she had, in point of fact, been cheating on me for months. Apparently her idea of getting me in line involved getting herself pregnant and claiming it was mine. Now, if it were actually my kid? Might have been just a sight better. But there's been some fun experiments done. If I get someone pregnant it'll be a miracle. It's the problem with being half-dead and all that. Creating Life is a bit outside my purview, ya know?" he shrugged and moved on.

"So. She lied to me, cheated on me, tried to entrap me in some kind of guilt-trip scheme so I'd keep backing her up with her pushing of her agenda… Not exactly a good first major relationship."

The echo stopped talking and looked at the three girls. "Makes sense, now?" he asked. "It's not exactly hard to figure out why I don't like the concept of commitment, right? And why I go for villains. Villains, at least, will always be scheming. Or as a famous fictional pirate once said, 'A dishonest man you can always count on to be dishonest.'

"Never thought I'd wind up liking any of 'em as much as I do." The ghostly figure shrugged before vanishing, leaving the trio to wonder.

Jinx and Blackfire seemed to understand. It made some sense. It was one way to react to that kind of stimulus. Didn't mean Blackfire was giving up. Phantom was her husband. Pure and simple. Jinx didn't plan on giving up her gaming friend with benefits.

Raven was a bit more…. Angered. Where both Jinx and Blackfire could easily envision themselves doing exactly the same thing as the ghostly image of Phantom had accused Sam? Raven couldn't see herself doing anything of the kind. And it was the reason Danny appeared to be… Then the words she'd overheard in the room came to her. There was more to it than just the entrapment. And now she had more questions. But those questions would have to wait, as Jinx drew her attention to the sound of howling wolves approaching, and frost creeping up the windows.

Three silver threads pulled spiritual pilgrims back to their bodies through barriers not meant to be traversed unless by a Soul with no connection to the physical world. Let alone a body to re-inhabit. And thusly the trio of girls found themselves wiped out completely by the time they got back to their own bodies, and didn't even bother cleaning up before they crawled into bed to pass out and get some sleep, curling up against one another and fading into the blessed oblivion of slumber.

/End of line

/End of Chapter

A/N: Yep. It's taken me this long to figure out what to write here, and this is significantly longer than previous chapters, if only because I really didn't want to half-ass this.

The mentions of 'light physical abuse' were more about how often Sam had hit Danny over the course of the show, and how controlling she appeared (to me, at least.) The entrapment thing, honestly, just seemed like a very good impetus as to why Danny might go from 'one woman kind of guy' to 'shotgun methodology! Fire often, and aim only as much as is absolutely needed!' Because at this point? He just wants to have as much fun as possible without getting stuck in the crazy again. It's also a matter of 'she was too crazy for how hot she was.' I don't know about you guys? But the pregnancy entrapment scheme is DEFINITELY a 50 on the crazy scale, for me. There was obviously more to it, hinted at in the room Raven found, but clips of multiple conversations do not a narrative make. I genuinely am not entirely pleased with this. I hate going the 'trauma!' route to explain things. But for now? There ya go. Lemme know what y'all think, send some feedback, suggestions, omake requests, poodles, etc.

For the reviewer requests: Don't worry. I can easily do a short scene for his meeting with Princess Dorathea, and for my guest reviewer, Having Jinx and Raven fight over Danny, hm? Not something I'd considered doing, to be honest. But I could work something into this. Not like they don't fight often enough in the line of work, after all.

Yes, Raven can sense emotions, but it's not a perfect thing. Don't worry thought. Remember. Raven's powers are unpredictable when she loses control. That camera? Fried. Extra Crispy.

On a final note, I'd like to invite people to use any of my ideas/content if you feel like it. I really don't mind one damned bit if someone thinks they can do this better. Just means I get to enjoy it without reading over my own stuff. Anyways. This is Some Guy. See ya next time. /End of Line.

*Vanishes in a puff of logic*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again I remind people that I own literally nothing in this story. If I did? I'd be much happier and not working where I am right now.

/run chapter_

Raven was awakened by the feeling of the bed moving beneath her. As her mind slowly crawled out of the darkness and cobwebs cast over her consciousness by the spell of Morpheus, the God who always came when you didn't want him but was never around when you needed him, her eyes adjusted to the light around her and she found the reason for the movement.

To her right lay Jinx on her back, right where she'd been the night previous when all three girls had fallen over in exhaustion. But now she was completely naked and moaning quietly as she could while biting down on one of her clenched hands to muffle the sound. Above her, also nude, was Blackfire. A cascade of shiny, silky black hair met pink on the mattress and splayed out over Jinx's upper body, forming a thin curtain around her breasts.

It didn't take a genius to realize what Blackfire was doing. But looking down towards the foot of the bed, where the two girls' hips would meet, she saw Danny Phantom alternating between the two of them. Her sleep-addled brain didn't comprehend at first, taking a moment to consider the situation before coming to the conclusion that the three next to her were, in fact, having sex at what could only be 5 AM.

Danny's eyes caught on Raven's and he gave her a smirk. "I see sleeping beauty has awakened." He said with a slight teasing tone to his voice. "I'd have included you in the morning fun, but you seemed completely out of it."

Blackfire didn't seem to appreciate the attempt to initiate witty banter and pulled away from Jinx's perky nipples long enough to growl back at him, "Shut up and make with the pounding, Lover mine."

And so Raven rolled over, off the bed, and began towards the shower. No way in HELL was she going to wait for those three to get done, then get into the shower and likely use up all the hot water. She lived with roommates too long to not know how that crap works.

It was later in the day, when she'd returned to the Tower at long last, that she'd finally begun thinking about what she'd uncovered with Jinx and Blackfire in Phantom's Lair.

She began typing out her report for Robin, as he'd been the one to initially relay the Justice League's request for more information, with the basics of what she knew.

Phantom was dead. Yet alive. Age: Physically adult. Mentally 16.

Known powers: Cryokinesis, Phase-shifting, limited telekinesis, flight, high-powered Invisibility, enhanced physical form including durability and strength and enhanced regenerative powers, up to and including re-attaching limbs.

Theorized powers: Multiplication, teleportation, sonic vibration attack, basic mysticism centered on warding and countering malignant Necromancy.

It went on like that for a while in her report, really. She gave a full physical description of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, and included a list of the names she'd seen in the trophy case in his Lair…

When Robi read the report, including the notes for full-disclosure of HOW she obtained the information and her agreement with Phantom to play Pathfinder with him, his friend, and Jinx… He nearly had an aneurism.

Robin's left eye twitched as he read the…. Detailed report submitted by Raven after the 'end' of her most recent excursion to learn more about Phantom. He'd been a subject of interest for the Justice League for a few years, now, but they'd never wanted to approach him because of his more notable proclivities known only to the meta/super community.

At seeing the sheer list of names of villainesses he apparently had 'trophies' from? Robin could easily understand why the Justice League was leery about getting anywhere near him. For a less-than-obvious reason, he was regularly in contact with John Constantine, a known loose-cannon in the occult circles even if he and Zatanna did had a history. That alone would have put him on thin ice, but his close association with some heavy-hitting villain names, even by dint of just sleeping with them, made him look worse than it likely was.

Still, Robin was a suspicious sort. So he'd planted a small surveillance device on Raven before she'd left the tower previously.

He almost wished he could find a way to make something completely immune to Raven's powers… The last thing he saw through the video feed was something on the bookshelf fizzling and cracking as black tendrils of power reached out from the bed and destroyed things seemingly at random.

If Robin didn't know better, he'd think Raven was specifically targeting recording devices while playing 'hide the fingers' with Jinx… though now Robin wondered just what Cyborg had been able to get up to while infiltrating the HIVE Academy…

Shaking his head, he forwarded a heavily edited version of the report to the Justice League via Batman, and put it all out of his mind as he went off in search of Starfire… He still had to try talking her out of trying a double-date with Phantom and Blackfire. This way would lie only sadness and tears of sorrow.

Batman. Superman. Wonder Woman. Flash. Green lantern. Martian Manhunter. Hawkgirl… Names that rung out in the vast and cold universe as beacons of justice and fairness. At least for the most part. Batman was still terrifying. The normal human who got the Green Lanterns to ask permission to visit his city? Kind of terrifying.

But today…. Well, less than inspiring. The report filed by Robin was being reviewed, so as to fully classify Danny Phantom as a hero, an anti-hero, a villain, or as a non-involved entity. Both Flash and Hal Jordan were more than happy to laugh their asses off at the list of names under 'known associates' for the Ghost-hero.

Superman was fighting down a blush as the younger man's activities with numerous women were detailed, even vaguely, by the Dark Knight's former apprentice in the report.

Diana and Sheyara didn't seem to care one way or the other, save to ask whether a psyche evaluation might be required the next time any of them were imprisoned to ensure that they were not coerced, or coercing Phantom… Either way it would have been bad.

J'onn didn't seem to notice anything amiss, and took in the information with his usual stoicism and seriousness…

It was an awkaward day for the Justice League, but it was decided, after a long discussion about how deeply troubled Phantom must be to be willing to sleep with someone so long as per Raven's report, 'they're hotter than they are crazy, AKA: Above the line,' Hal Jordan brought up a cogent point.

"At least if he's keeping them busy in bed, that means they're not as frustrated? I fought Killer Frost recently when she was trying to take over Norway. She seemed a lot more relaxed. Still psychotic, but more relaxed and a bit less homicidal."

Flash nodded. "I fought Plastique a while back. And recently she's been quiet. Like, super quiet. I've checked on her, and yeah she's done some stuff, which we fought about and she got sent to prison again, but not nearly as violent as her usual plans used to be."

Superman sighed, "So…. You're telling me that we have a semi-mystic boarderline hero acting as a villainess call boy and he's actually managing to calm them down through sex?" he asked, dreading the possibility that this was actually what his life had become.

Batman nodded. "All evidence appears to support this."

And thusly, Hal Jordan and The Flash were once again found rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Omake!

Teleportation was never a fun thing to learn, starting out. The feeling of squeezing oneself through a tube of toothpaste was a hard one to get over for most people. Magical teleportation circles and such were easier to deal with, since they brought a lot of space *with* the recipient of the spell, though vertigo might still be an issue for some…

Still, Danny had gotten that tip from Ember after their last jam-session about how to begin, and damned if he wasn't going to at least try! Teleporting was too useful NOT to try! It was almost as cool as multiplication, and he'd finally gotten that down after years of trying. Hopefully with an increase in base energy output capability, he'd be able to learn things with more rapidity than that.

This was how Danny found himself in the Ghost Zone, the mutable nature of space here made it easier for most Ghosts to learn how to bend their forms through the cracks, as it were. And this was also how Danny had wished Ember had been more clear with her instructions. 'visualize where you want to go and GO there' she'd said.

Appearing in the medieval castle's bedchambers was NOT what he had visualized! Especially not when Doeathea was in her bath. Smooth, green-tinted skin was visible from the shoulders up before it vanished beneath the bubbly-surface of the bath water.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd show up again. More hot water, please." Dorathea's voice came from the relaxed figure in the bath tub.

And Danny's entire body froze. He quickly managed to gather what wits he had left and grab the jug of water sitting next to the fire, just close enough to heat up without boiling, and walk over to top up the tub with nice hot water.

When Dorathea's eyes opened to look at the 'servant' filling her tub and ask for a glass of wine, she instead saw Danny. Now both of them froze.

What happened next was a blur for both of them, really. Hey, she'd been on a dry spell for the last 600 years wherein the only male 'allowed' to be near her was her despotic brother, may he rot in the dungeons for eternity… Or Klemper, if only because no one could keep the clingy bastard OUT of other realms for long. And Danny? He just got an eyeful of some of the worlds perfect breasts. Perky, tight and practically begging for attention, which he was more than happy to give if the part of his brain wearing the word 'Dick' on its nametag had anything to say about it.

Like Jack Sparrow's compass, that part of Danny's anatomy pointed him at the thing he wanted most in the whole world at that moment.

And that was the first moment Danny was glad he'd had that talk with Skulker and Technus during the last Yule celebration about people calling him 'king.' It was kind of fun to be 'in control' during these activities! And Dorathea…. Who knew she kept less brutal devices in her room for her own personal enjoyment? A whip here, some candle-wax there… And when they were done Danny had a fun time peeling the candlewax off her and 'claiming' her panties for his growing collection.

The negotiations that followed were legendary. It involved an initial demand of marriage, which was negotiated down to monthly visits and participation in a tournament every year as Dorathea's Champion against a neighboring realm of similarly Dark Age Ghosts… Dutch, though, so the rivalry was rather fierce given that Princess Dora's kingdom mirrored a lot of medieval England with some French influences… Who knew that BOTH kingdoms hated the Dutch more than anyone else?

And so, princess Dorathea's panties, a conservative affair of silk and lace, got added to Danny's trophy case. Right next to Ember's and Kitty's.

/end

/end chapter_

/open Author_

At a desk sits a man. Not as in shape as he'd like to be, thought the 'Jedi Workout' open in one of his internet windows certainly showed how he WANTED to look, and how he'd get there, but for now? Let's call this sad pathetic waste of human flesh and the vague notion of self-awareness 'Some Guy.' Because he likes his anonymity.

Some Guy would like to thank those who have followed his works since he began not to long ago to put finger to keyboard to get some sick twisted ideas out of his skull. He would like to thank his readers and followers for their patience through November as he tried, and failed, to write a novel. He also appaears to want to keep this whole affair as short as possible while still doing it in style to not pad his word-count. So he holds up a sign. "Thank you, guys!" it reads.

He hopes his readers are enjoying reading his insane ramblings as much as he enjoys writing them, and he hopes one day to hear from a reader that he helped inspire them to write their own story. Or to continue where he leaves off and they want to see a different path.

Hot/Crazy Scale will likely remain as-is, though I am desperately considering just having Blackfire, Raven and Jinx form a non-aggression pact when it comes to Danny, since they seem to like each other just as much as they like him, and then hog-tie him into agreeing. Maybe bring another dude into it, but why mess with a good thing, right?

Might bring up Terra soon. You know, just because. Might bring up Slade considering Danny… Not as the stereotypical 'replacement apprentice' sort of deal, but as a 'kind-of-sort-of' partner for a gig involving terra and getting her mind off Beast Boy. Might use Jinx as a point of contact. Lemme know what y'all think about that one. Might be a bit more explicit than I've been previously in this story.

Danny Phantom: Gigolo to the Villain Community. Has a ncie ring to it.

Signing off!

Some Guy whose name is Unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

A/N: To my reviewers: This story is NOT complete. 'as is' just meant something along the lines of 'keeping going on the same line. Got a few wonderful ideas from nightmaster000, and from The Brod Road has always been helpful… All in all, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed my works, and favorited them. I hope I can continue entertaining people, at the very least. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll have someone who likes my stories enough to do proper cover art for them, eh? That'd be a laugh and a half. I know there's a comic strip being done for a Naruto story. That'd be fun… Ah well. Hopes and wishes, am I right?

/begin Chapt 9

* * *

Danny was confused, to be completely fair and open. He was completely and utterly lost as to how things had turned out like this. Raven was laid out on his couch with his sister sitting next in the recliner nearby, instead of the usual Saturday night routine. Jinx and Tucker had joined him in his room, playing a co-op shooter while Raven had her 'session' with his sister who'd decided to surprise everyone with a visit only to begin psycho-analyzing Raven's current dilemma.

The Titans had a new person staying with them. Apparently, she was all kinds of wild and crazy and was already getting on people's good sides. Especially Beast Boy's.

"I just don't get it." Raven said, looking to the redhead that was Danny's older sister, Jasmine. "I don't get why they expect me to just open up to people, welcome them into MY home, and not question how reckless they seem to be."

Jasmine nodded and made another note on her notepad. "Uh-huh." She nodded. "I can understand your frustration, you're a private person who takes time to get to know people. But I'm going to ask you a serious question, and I want an honest answer to this one." She made eye contact with the reclined Raven. "How is this different from when you got involved in Danny's circle of acquaintances?" she asked.

Raven shook her head. "It's completely different. Danny made it quite clear that he'd only talk to me, as I was ordered to find out more about him from Robin as proxy for the Justice League, if I was someone he counted as a friend. And the only method he gave to do that was to join him, Jinx and Tucker for Pathfinder. Apparently, they think it requires a minimum of 4 people. Personally, I think we could use a fifth, but Blackfire's right out of the question." She had to fight hard to keep her monotone when Blackfire was mentioned. She still hadn't forgiven the brunette for her actions regarding Starfire… Even if she DID have an amazing tongue and was more than willing to use it.

She had to fight down the blush. It was only from anger at the thought of Blackfire's sisterly betrayal. Yes, that's the ticket.

"I see. But you agreed. And after a few weeks, your public social-media relationship status changed, I assume by your own hand?" At Raven's resigned nod, she continued. "Which means that you got involved, at least peripherally, in the… Other activities I know my little brother enjoys getting up to with your mutual… friend?" she offered, not sure of the last words appropriateness given the professional differences between Villains and heroes.

"Jinx…. She could be so much more than a petty thief." Raven said, "I'm disappointed she can't see it, more than anything. I mean, if SHE joined the Teen Titans, I'd at least be able to talk to her about things regularly. Terra just seems…. Like she's trying too hard. She's hiding something, I know it. And everyone expecting me to just accept this new girl into the Tower…" she trailed off.

Jasmine nodded, "I can see that you're having a tough time accepting this." She said. "But I want you to try looking at it from Terra's perspective. She's possibly a runaway, or maybe her home life is bad enough that she doesn't want to go home, and she's met a bunch of other people with powers who not only are trying to make the world a better place with those powers, but seem to be willing to help her." The redhead sighed, "It's not hard to imagine that she'd 'try too hard' in that instance. But your decision not to accept her isn't up for debate. We all get used to people at our own pace."

"And that's the problem." Raven deadpanned. "Everyone else seems to think that my pace is 'too slow' simply because I don't throw my trust to someone right off the bat. It took me a year just to say 'hello' to Beast Boy."

"And you've made a lot of progress since then, I imagine. Maybe your pace is so slow because you think she's hiding something. Or maybe it's that you see some of yourself in her?" Jazz offered. "You told me once that you have to separate yourself from your emotions, or else your powers run wild, right? Well, it seems to me that seeing another emotionally-driven superhero who doesn't control herself might be making you project a sense of distrust."

Raven stayed silent as Jazz spoke before sighing. "Fine. I'll admit you might have a point, and give her a shot. But if I hear one more comment from the others about how I should 'lighten up' I'm crashing here for a week."

Jazz nodded, making a note of Raven's rather selective trust issues. Other mystics she seemed to be getting along fine with. Even Starfire, whose powers were driven by uncontrolled emotions, was on Raven's short list of friends. She wondered just what was so different about Terra to put her juvenile 'patient' at such unease.

"Remember, Raven. You have my phone number. Trust is not a finite resource. It can be damaged, overtaxed, and even destroyed… but it's up to us whether it comes back."

The rest of the night, after pulling Danny, Tucker and Jinx off the PlayStation, progressed as it usually did. With lots of Pathfinder…

"I'm telling you, we need to think this through! We can't just go in there spells slinging and sword swinging or the cultists will tear us apart! Tucker mentioned that there was a massive container above, right? We might be able to transmute whatever's in it into acid, then dump it on the cultists before they can complete their ritual. Ironboot? You think you could throw a boulder at the container?"

"I don't know, Chistani." 'Durock Ironboot' (Danny) said to Raven from across the table, calling her by her character's name. "I'm but a dwarf. Kind of hard to throw that high. But… Yes. I'll do it." He finished after checking his character sheet for his strength score.

"I STILL say we should go to the town's Graveyard and raise the lot of 'em. Send THEM in to spring whatever trap the cultists have set up." Jinx, ever the fashion-conscious one, had even dressed like her character, the Sorceress with an unhealthy obsession with Necromancy and explosions.

But beyond Durock nearly dying if not for the intervention of the Cleric of Sarenrae (Chistani) and the two magic-users nearly coming to blows in-character, the night progressed and the game wrapped up, with Raven heading out and Jinx curling up next to Danny to watch some Netflix.

* * *

When Raven returned home, at 1 AM, she figured she would be the only person awake. But Terra was right there, in the living room, making use of the couch and snoring loudly.

"Oh. Right." She muttered to herself as she prepared to teleport directly to her room. But then she caught sight of Robin in the doorway to the hall, motioning her over. She floated over silently after sending her gaming books to her room in a bust of shadows.

Robin led her to the main briefing room and sat down. "I need your report on Phantom." He said.

"I just gave you one last week." The dark titan returned. "Why the sudden need for more information?"

"Because some of the things in your previous report raised a few flags. Namely, whether you and Phantom have gotten involved." Robin was utterly serious, and while Raven's initial reaction would have been to make a sarcastic comment she was inclined to return the courtesy.

"Is this relevant to the investigation?" she asked.

"It could be. You're a minor, Raven. He's an adult. If you HAVE gotten involved, it means he's breaking the law." Robin said, as he tried to control his anger at the thought that someone was…. With Raven… The thoughts couldn't even finish forming in his head before his anger destroyed them. Clamping down on that anger, he maintained control.

"I was also born and raised in another dimension. Technically I am not a resident of this world, let alone the United States." She countered.

"So, it IS true?" Robin asked, picking on the lack of denial.

"…" Raven remained silent.

"If I find evidence, I will have to submit it to the police. You know that, right?" he asked.

Raven nodded, remaining silent, before vanishing to her room in a raven-shaped shadow.

Robin sighed. "Why is it never easy?"

* * *

Danny spent the next week doing his regular thing. School, astronomy and physics double-major, work because being a hero only pays when you do it on commission, and video games or Netflix. He didn't have a single visitor the whole week, and it was at least partially glorious. Some days it was nice to not have that 'extra work out.'

It wasn't until Friday evening that he came home to find Raven sitting in his living room, chanting her meditation mantra.

"Um… Raven?" he called to her as he put down his gym bag with his Karate uniform inside. When she didn't respond, he simply shrugged and put a pot of water to boil on the stove before beginning to make dinner. Tonight's dinner was going to be the gumbo he fixed up last night. Instant-mix, sure, but he could forgive that given that it had a nice flavor to it. He put the chilled gumbo in the pot and began to re-heat it. Best to let it sit for a day before eating it! And took out the extra-spicy hot-sauce. Pouring a liberal amount in and mixing it around, he took a small 'taste test' spoonful and hummed in contentment. "That's the good stuff."

After 20 minutes passed, Danny took both the gumbo and the now boiling water off the stove, poured some water into a cup with a metal ball filled with tea leaves, sprinkled some raw sugar in, and a thimble full of milk. Two bowls were prepped and ready to go, and a big mug of hot tea was ready while Danny grabbed himself a beer.

He carefully set the bowl for Raven down on the table nearby, along with her tea, before touching her shoulder. "Raven?" he said again, "Food and tea's up."

Raven's eyes opened and her normally calm deep indigo eyes were… Different. Not the red he'd been warned, by her, to avoid. But there was much more emotion there. Sadness.

"Just when I was beginning to open up… Terra left." She said. The story came tumbling out with her powerless to stop it. It ended with Robin offering her an official place on the team, and mentioning that he'd noticed she couldn't fully control her powers…

Terra reacted badly, blaming Beast Boy for 'telling' the others before running out. No spells could find her, and Cyborg had no luck with surveillance.

Danny just pulled the younger girl into a hug, then a more comfortable 'cuddle' position on the couch. "It's OK, Raven. It'll be OK." He said, trying to keep his voice a soothing calm.

"Can we please just sit here for a while?" she asked. "I don't want to be at home, right now."

Danny nodded, "Feel free. I'd hardly be any kind of friend if I told you to get the hell out while you're having a problem. Want me to call Jazz?"

Raven shook her head, "No. I'm fine. I just need to not be at home for a while."

The rest of the night was spent like that, with Raven fully-clothed and Danny's arm over her shoulder as she leaned into his chest. Tucker silently came in, took two bowls of gumbo and a couple of beers, and went to his room while trying in vain to 'hide' the blonde girl behind him from the living room.

"I seriously need to get my wards updated." Danny sighed as Raven's breathing evened out and deepened, indicating she'd fallen asleep. "It feels like any mystic with an ounce of power can get through them."

"…." Raven's voice reached his ears, but was too quiet for him to hear so he leaned over to listen closer.

"Wrong wards."

Danny nearly slapped himself… he'd check them tomorrow. For right now? Beautiful girl. In arms. Comfy couch. No work getting done tonight.

* * *

Pathfinder that week was relatively subdued, with a lot of loot-dividing at first for the bookkeeping, and training up to their new levels. That Cultist fight was tough, and gave a lot of XP, man. And when Raven turned in, she didn't just teleport home. She instead went right to Danny's room and laid down on the bed next to a very bored-looking Blackfire.

They may not agree with each other's methods, but Blackfire had an amazing tongue and Raven had the power to make toys out of her own mental energy.

Tucker strolled into the Living room and sat down in his favorite chair, a recliner he'd tricked out with stereos in the cushions and remote-controls in the arm-rests, to watch his news programs leaving Danny and Jinx sitting at the table.

"So, Danny… I was wondering." Jinx began. Danny, used to her usual requests, sighed.

"No, Jinx. I will not enroll in your school. Even if they DO have an undergraduate program involving a class titled 'Moon-bases and how to build them.'"

Jinx giggled, "No, Phantom. I have a job offer for you. No, it's not with the school. It's more for your way with villains of the female variety. Got a client who needs someone to take a subordinate's mind off an ex so she can focus on her training. Not in our circle, so you're still within your usual rules."

Danny contemplated that… He'd be taking a job from, likely, a villain. Or at least someone with villainous connections if they were operating through Jinx. But if they really weren't part of the mystic community, then it would fit. It wouldn't be a conflict of interests like Jinx was proving to be.

"We'll see. I want to meet the client. But I don't want them knowing it's me." He gave her a pointed look.

Jinx sighed. "Alright. I'll schedule a meet for…. Today?" she checked her watch, "Yeah. Today. You good for 10?" she asked.

"Only if you are." He nodded. "I'll be using your body, remember?" Danny smirked. The last time they'd done this, it was in a particularly kinky game of control involving some silk ropes, Blackfire, and a double-ended toy.

The pink-haired Sorceress nodded. "Agreed. I think you'll like the actual client. She's hotter than she is crazy… At least for now."

Danny didn't let the implications bother him as he got together his equipment and got ready to head to the 24-hour gym… might as well use his membership, right? Jinx even joined him for a few hours before 'retiring' to the hot-tub sauna and then the hot-tub.

They'd need to clean that hot-tub when Danny joined her to relax after his work out for a post workout 'massage.'

When the meeting time rolled around, when Jinx had made the call, he didn't know, Danny slipped into Jinx's body and made his/her way to the location. The shadows clung to every surface as gigantic gears turned in the dark. Jinx's body was tense, a remnant of memory as Jinx's mind was overshadowed and 'asleep' in the back while Danny sat at the controls.

Out of the shadows came a tall powerful figure with bi-toned armor. Black and copper with a stylized 'S' on his left shoulder.

"Miss Jinx. Imagine my surprise when you schedule a meeting just after I commission you for a simple message-run." The man said, his tone low and dangerous, but calm and calculating. It set Danny on edge almost instantly as, in Jinx's body, he took an instinctive step back.

"Slade." He acknowledged, though the voice was Jinx's. "The contractor wished to have more details before accepting the offer. Like pay, requirements, and the usual non-disclosure agreements."

Slade nodded. "Terra." He called out into the darkness.

Danny froze solid. The contract was for him to…. Basically, sleep with terra so she'd get her mind off Beast Boy? Oh boy. This was all kinds of bad news.

And then the girl came into view. 'Jinx' reached up to her ear and nodded. "The client says she's kind of scrawny, and… Is asking if you really think she's old enough for his brand of 'distraction.'"

Slade nodded, "I see. So, Mister Phantom…" Danny sighed. Leave it to a mastermind.

Jinx's eyes flashed green for a moment before fading back to their usual pink. "Yep. Took over Jinx's body for this little meetup." He said, letting his voice overlay Jinx's. "Figured I needed to at least MEET the person you're asking me to 'distract.'" He looked back to terra, who's eyes had taken on a defiant golden glow and her mouth was one hair's breadth away from a snarl.

"Of course, I'm impressed. I'd heard you were capable of possession. But I was under the impression that your eyes would give you away." Slade said, an almost pleased tone to his voice.

"I got past that years ago." He scoffed. "Made it way too much of a pain in the ass."

"Oh, certainly." Slade nodded. "I can only imagine such an obvious weakness would make that power nearly useless."

"Now, back to business, Mister Slade." Danny said, straightening up in Jinx's body. "You want me to get… Terra's mind off Beast Boy, right? Fully." Terra's eyes lost their glow at the name-drop of the Teen Titan before looking to Slade.

"That is correct. I've heard of how you deal with those on the other side of the law, so long as there is no conflict of interests." The villain said, crossing his hands behind his back.

'Jinx' looked Terra over, walking all around her. "Hm. Interesting. Very fit. Bit scrawny, but that's fixable." He hated doing this, normally he'd keep these thoughts internal. It always felt… Kind of cruel to say these things aloud. Like he was looking at a piece of meat rather than a person. He was regretting this deal more and more as he went.

"Indeed. She will be going through a serious training regime, which will include a proper diet." Slade nodded. "Are you willing to accept the job?" he asked. "I am willing to pay generously, if she proves undistracted by her former affiliation with the Titans."

Danny sighed in Jinx's body. Part of him wanted to turn intangible, with Jinx's body, and fly out of there as fast as he could. But there was potential, here. He might be able to help this girl… If she let him, that is. But he'd feel horrible forever if he didn't at least try. "Fine." He finally said. "I expect payment every week promptly at 5PM on Fridays for the duration of the job. I'll meet her three times a week at my apartment. I assume you already know where that is."

Slade nodded, confirming to Danny's internal resignation, that Slade already knew where he lived. Not hard, his profile wasn't exactly 'private.'

"Good." He winked at terra with Jinx's eyes, flashing their eerie green. "I'll see you on Monday." And with that he, in Jinx's body, vanished. Teleportation, especially in a physical body, was always difficult, but he managed to get halfway home before being forced into the material world and subsequently from Jinx's body.

As the two lay in the dingy alley, Jinx gasped for breath. "You owe me for that little joyride, Phantom." She said, smacking him in the arm, the closest available part of him.

"I'll let you help. Terra seems like your type." He said, gasping for his own breath.

"Damned straight. I'm going to have her tongue in my pussy and your dick in my ass, ghost-boy."

Danny just groaned and stood up, picking Jinx up to fly the rest of the way home.

* * *

((This part will contain lemon.)

Monday rolled around with only one surprise visit from Ember, who had a huge fan in jinx who had taken to sleeping there in anticipation for the 'coming attraction.' Blackfire had checked out of 'Hotel Foley&Fenton' (alternately known as the House of Flying Fucks) to go moon-hopping in another part of the galaxy.

And terra arrived just in time for dinner. Her master had told her to cooperate and do exactly as told, but hell if she'd just let some random guy fuck her to 'get her mind off Beast Boy.'

She was a little shocked to find out that Jinx, Danny and Tucker had set a place for her at the dinner table. Roasted garlic chicken over penne pasta with green beans and a small garden salad drizzled with vinaigrette. She'd expected him to just try and mount her right at the damned door, not feed her. Let alone feed her well…

The meal had been a combined effort by the trio of people in the apartment, really. Danny could cook most foods he liked to eat, and Tucker had grown out of his 'meat-only' phase when he'd been dating a French girl a year back or so… Jinx couldn't cook to save her soul, so she'd bought (stole) the salad from the store.

Conversation revolved mostly around various movies and games coming out soon, like the new installment of Friday the 13th. Or Nightmare on Elm Street. Though all three of the primary conversationalists agreed that the new Saw movie would 'suck gigantic hairy donkey dick.'

When dinner was over, Terra was ready for the worst. But instead of anything kinky like she'd expected, Danny just told her she could sleep on the couch and return to her Master in the morning.

"TV remote is on the armrest, don't touch Tucker's Chair…. Not because he cares, but because you might accidentally turn on the Fire Alarm three streets over. Watch whatever you feel like, or pull out the other recliner for a twin-sized hide-a-bed." He'd told her before he put an arm around Jinx's shoulder and walked back to his room.

Tucker stayed and handed her a pair of ear-plugs. "Jinx is a screamer." He'd said by way of explanation.

Terra settled in for a night of TV, something she wasn't overly used to anymore, and turned the channel to some replay of a 12-year-old movie or another.

It wasn't 30 minutes before she heard the first evidence that tucker wasn't kidding. Moaning, groaning, banging, bed-springs straining, and screaming.

"OH, FUCK YES!" Jinx's voice carried through the apartment. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! RIGHT THERE! YES!"

At first, Terra just wanted to ignore the sounds, focusing instead on turning on the closed-captioning for the movie. But when the phrase 'pound my ass like Thor's Hammer' resounded, the geokinetic villainess stood up and walked over to the slightly-open door to Danny's room.

Jinx sat on top of Danny, both naked, with Jinx's body fully visible from the door. Her legs were spread out, straddling Danny's body in reverse-cowgirl as Danny's prick vanished between her ass-cheeks. And from where terra's ring-side seat was? She could see that it wasn't 'just for show.' His dick was going straight up her ass, pulling out, and then hammering back in. Danny's legs flexed as his hips pushed up to hammer into Jinx's back door, his balls swinging up and slapping the bottom of the wet lips inches away.

And boy was Jinx wet. From the lighting, terra could see the juices flowing from the shaved lips between the sorceress' legs. Her face showed just how much she was enjoying this depraved act as her irises were rolled back so the whites of her eyes covered most of what was visible and her mouth was open, her tongue lolling out and trying to lick at the traces of what could only have been an earlier orgasm from Danny. Pearly-white globs just out of reach of her tongue.

Her hands were tied behind her back with her own panties, leaving her chest bared forth and open for the rough hands of the Half-Ghost behind her. Danny was enjoying every goddamned second of this, even if it was rather exhausting. Jinx's tight back door was tough enough to just get in. To actually fuck like she liked was more of a work out than usual. She was putting on a show, but she wanted it to look GOOD. So, she was actively flexing her ass. He played with her tits from behind, pinching and mauling the perky examples of female flesh with a relish. He loved Jinx's breasts… Firm, yet soft. No sag to them, and large enough she could give a decent tit-wank. Her whole body a temple to athletic, supple beauty.

Her hands were flexing, her wrists straining against her own soaked panties as she tried in vain to get them loose so she could play with herself. The deprivation was the key, though, so Danny made sure to tighten the makeshift knot he'd tied regularly. A hand wrapped around Jinx's throat, putting just enough pressure for her to know it was there even through her lust-addled haze, before the other hand, which lightly tweaked her left nipple, made its way down between her spread legs to play with the flesh that forced her to respond so nicely.

Jinx's toes curled, her arms shook, and her stomach convulsed as her orgasm finally hit. Her ass clamped down on him like a warm vice and flexed, like she was trying to drag him in cock-first, tripping off his own ejaculation. With a final scream, Jinx felt the warm splash of thick ropes of cum hit her.

And then something neither occupant of the bed expected happened. Danny's hand was forced away, and Jinx felt a soft warm and enthusiastic tongue between the lips of her pussy. Both looked down to see a blond head bobbing up and down, licking up the spilled juices before working her way down to where Danny's softening prick was slipping out of Jinx's abused ass.

Jinx gasped as location didn't seem to matter to Terra, and the Geokinetic seemed bound and determined to find every last drop of sexual fluid.

Jinx grinned as she felt terra's tongue twist and twirl inside her, "I don't think Slade ever needed to worry, Phantom…" she said, finally getting her hands free and running both hands through the long blond hair between her legs. "It seems Terra's not all that interested in beast Boy after all." She would enjoy this, oh yes. If she had her way, she'd have a pet by the end of Danny's job.

And Danny? He felt like a complete asshole. But…. Beast Boy needed to have better taste. He wasn't ready for Danny's playground. Not by a long shot. Still. Part of him felt like he should get the poor kid a fruit-basket or something.

Terra didn't know what had come over her. One minute she was watching, and masturbating… The next thought she had was that Jinx looked delicious, and suddenly she's moving to lick up every inch of the pale girl and get everything squeaky clean, followed by doing the same to Danny. Whatever it was that had come over her? She didn't hate it, that was for sure.

* * *

When Slade had contracted Danny to help his apprentice get over her previous affiliations, he hadn't expected it to work so effectively. She was more than willing to smash any likeness of Beast Boy he put before her. In simulations, she was willing to lie, manipulate, and betray the green hero without a second thought. It was glorious.

And she was more subservient, more willing to follow orders with a minimum of thought and no protest. So, when she came back to the base from her most recent appointment wearing a collar, he didn't question it. Let her have her games, so long as the effects were beneficial to him.

But he knew she couldn't become too attached to the Ghost-hero. He was, after all, still a 'hero.' Even if he did have a more flexible morality than most of the goody-two-shoes pricks. So, he'd have to be taken care of. Maybe he could even get Jinx to take over the distractions, since his recordings had picked up on 'mistress Jinx' more than once in the dark of the night after training.

And with a touch of a button, his evidence was off. Silly Ghost-boy. Raven, while powerful, was still most definitely a minor. And when Robin saw pictures of her naked on an equally naked phantom's lap while Blackfire shoved the mystic hero's head between her legs? Well. He knew some lawyers who'd pay for that kind of take-down.

Just to be sure, though… he sent duplicate files, through various anonymous proxies, to Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Your move, Ghost-Boy. What better way to get rid of an enemy than to turn another enemy on them, and watch them eat each other alive?" he chuckled in the dark as massive gears turned.

* * *

Danny found himself sitting in an interrogation room. AGAIN. This was a relatively regular occurrence, given his normal work and his proclivities. Usually it was because he proved a uniquely specific alibi for a crime when the police DID have the wrong person for a given crime. Today? It was Robin. And two policemen.

God, damn it.

"Why, Phantom? You're supposed to be a hero." Robin asked, giving the older 'hero' a hard look.

"Am I? Also, Am I under arrest? I believe I have the right to an attorney, right?" he asked. It was one thing he'd learned by watching Vlad weasel his way out of trouble so often.

"No, you're not under arrest. YET. But we have evidence of sexual misconduct involving a minor." Robin nearly growled.

"You are aware, Mister Phantom, that the hero known as 'Raven' is listed as being 15 years of age, correct?" one of the policemen asked.

"I know a lot of things. None of which is getting said unless I am either under arrest or I have a lawyer present. Now, since I'm not under arrest, and I'm not actually at the police station even, I'm going home. Call me when you've got something. I'll be happy to tell the whole truth about the situation." And then he vanished in a puff of green smoke.

Robin was PISSED. Yes. He had photos. Yes, he had evidence. But the law was grey in this instance. Not only was Raven using an alias, she was, technically, an alien. And there were laws in place to protect visitors from major repercussions for 'cultural differences.' Fecking Progressive Liberals.

Raven was also pissed. He could hear it from the interrogation room five floors down. When he left, the police officers agreeing to call when their prosecution department had something, he went to the living area to try and relax.

He was greeted with the cold emotionless stare of indigo eyes shadowed by a similarly colored hood.

"You have 5 seconds." She deadpanned.

"I told you that when I had evidence, I would have to go to the authorities, Raven. You're under the age of consent. You are a minor. He's legally an adult." He responded.

Raven nodded. "Fine." She said as her soul-self reached up and surrounded her before vanishing.

* * *

Danny was at his apartment, Jinx curled up next to him with a satisfied grin on her face. Blackfire was on his other side, flipping through a magazine.

Jinx was the first to speak after they'd settled into that situation. "I told you." She said, watching Danny grimace. "Villains are more fun. But noooo. You're a 'hero.' Just HAD to be a 'bad boy' didn't you?" she giggled.

Blackfire nodded along. "I tend to agree, lover Mine." She said. "Rules are those weaker than us. Why you bind yourself willingly is beyond me when we can just take what we want."

Danny sighed. "And I told BOTH of you…" he was cut off as Raven landed on his lap in a burst of shadows.

"He's not a villain." She said as she settled into her new 'seat.' "And we're going to make certain the lawyers can't screw us over on this."

Jinx, Blackfire, and Raven shared a look between the three of them. Danny, on the other hand, had the feeling this would be a pain in the ass.

Blackfire got a positively evil grin on her face. "If Earth wants to be 'universally inclusive' so badly, then their laws really need some updating." She said as her eyes narrowed. No way in hell was she losing her concubine… Yes, she thought of raven as her concubine. Girl had a tongue on her that could keep Blackfire dancing on stars for hours.

/end chapter

* * *

/begin author's notes:

I just realized that I hadn't gone through the Trigon arch, which means Raven is 15, since that arch happens when she turns 16. Kind of creepy, but no worse than some of the other shit I've seen. Still. Had to mention it, at least. I've not gotten through the whole Terra arch like I wanted, but I'm also at a higher word-count than I've done in 10 years, so…. Figured it was time to call it an update.

Yes. I made Terra a sub. Why? Because. I smegging felt like it. And Jinx seems like the kind of girl who wears corsets, a garter belt, and high heels while cracking a whip when she wants to be in charge. And I kind of like the concept of Terra liking the pussy.

The way I see it? I have two options, here. One is that Danny manages to turn Terra away from the Dark Side (at least away from the point of no return) and they manage to bring her back from being stone after her heroic self-sacrifice because Jinx likes having a pet, or she doesn't go through with the final betrayal and just 'leaves' to live with Jinx full-time. Feel free to chime in on this one, folks. I don't mind feedback or ideas.

I've gotten a lot of really GOOD ideas, lately. ^_^ Hopefully that continues, eh? But until next time? This is Some Guy, vanishing into the crowd. I could be the man next to you on the bus, or the guy on the other side of the sidewalk. Who knows? Later folks!


	10. Announcement

So, no Disclaimer this time, folks. I'm posting this as a general announcement. Hot/Crazy Scale is, officially, getting a reboot. I had something pointed out to me by a reader which brought up a lot of vitriol at myself, since I've criticized others for the exact same goddamned thing, and I can't say the reader was wrong, looking over things.

Not to mention cocking up the details in this story. Got enough reviews about that to fill my appetite for feedback and then some.

I'd like to go back over the whole thing, sort out the fine details, make sure any typos are caught, and redo a lot of it in general, like adding more actual story, but I can't think of how to do that with the story as it is, so I'm gonna be putting up the 1st Chapter of Hot/Crazy Scale Mrk 2 as soon as I have it written up and proof-read.

I'll finish on a note of 'thanks' to all my readers, who've been nothing but supportive even when pointing out my flaws as an author. Feel free to message me if y'all are interested in giving ideas for where this shindig can go in Mrk 2. What you'd like to see more of, what you could have done without, etc.

~Some Guy


End file.
